Clock Work
by lazura234
Summary: It was not a mere accident. I was supposed to head home like all of the other good children, but I saw bad men picking on a dog while leaving with my earnings. I tried to save the dog, but I ended up getting hurt in the process. When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by people. Confused and unsure of what to do. Disclaimer:I moved onto ao3, please check my profile page for more.
1. Prologue (1)

In the year 1849, a famous scientist known as Isaac Beckford created inventions which brought forth a boom.

Creating the start of a breakthrough for the advancement of technology.

However with the rise of technology, the flames of war ignited the fear within countless humans.  
The current war between Humans and a sub race known as Vampires suffered many casualties.

Many humans and vampires had lost their life in this war. Sacrificed for what they think is right. But at the same time, many surviving children were orphaned at a very young age because of this.

And I...was one of the many children who lost their parents before a chance of seeing their face.


	2. Prologue (2)

It was cold. A cold day. I was one of the many children waiting for someone outside. Someone to take me away from this place.

But why won't someone take me? What did I do to not seem adoptable? Is it my hair? Is it my face?

I don't know. All I wanted was to leave the orphanage. I want to leave this cage.

But I can't. Time ticks very slowly as the war between Humans and Vampires continue on. Not a single couple or family has arrived since then. The orphanage was slowly increasing in the amount of children who lost their parents in the War. Those who were around the age of fifteen were sent off to work or to war. All hope of being adopted was tossed away into the depths of my mind.

When will I leave this dreary place?

When will I feel a sense of freedom?

"I want to know." I muttered to myself as I stared outside the window of my room.


	3. Prologue (3)

All of the other girls within my age were asleep as I sat on a chair, holding my knees close to my chest. The grey dress that was given to all of us kept me warm, but it didn't have the warmth a family emitted like the ones who'd adopt children.

"Lu." The sound of a door opening our room sounded. It was little Manon standing by the doorway, holding the teddy bear that she was left with the day she arrived called out. After closing the door behind her, she slowly crept over to me wearing a sad look on her face. Once she was near me, Manon made sure to whisper it to me. "Can I sleep with you?"


	4. Prologue (4)

"The wind outside is making me feel scared." I released my hold from legs. Placing my feet on the ground without anyone waking up. "Sure." I smiled at the little girl. I held my hand out for Manon to take and tucked her inside my bed first before I entered with her. "Thank you big sister Lu."

"It's not a problem." She stared back at me in wonderment. "Do you think they will like me?"

"Of course they'll love you, after all they picked you." Manon and many of the younger children were most likely to be adopted around the time. They were young and can easily be taught on how to behave properly compared to older children.

I just want to be somewhere else than here.


	5. The Painter (1)

A new orphan arrived today. A boy probably a year older than I am. Blonde hair as bright as the color of sunflower petals, he smiled warmly at everyone. Even me.

He seemed friendly, according to the smile adorn on his face. However, out of all of the people in the room, he chose to approach me. I watched him in surprise as he made his way toward me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Vincent." He held his hand out to me. I stared at his face with a scrunched look. "Too long."

"Can I just call you Vin?" I asked.

"I don't mind." Then he made a suggestion, "Then how about I call you, Lu?"

"Sure."

I called him Vin and in return called me, Lu. A lot of the girls teased me into thinking that'd I would end up being with Vin. However I never saw Vin that way. He was a completely different person that I simply acknowledged.


	6. The Painter (2)

He was an interesting fellow I say. He had a dream. A dream of becoming a painter even though they don't get easily recognized unless someone famous was commissioning from them. But as of now, war was upon us.

There was no way someone would buy a painting as of now.

I told him that nobody paints during a time of war. He simply smiled at me, and replied, "I still want to."

He's an odd one I tell you. Especially with his odd obsession with sunflowers.

"You do realize there's barely any sunflowers growing right now?"

"Yes."

"So why are you drawing sunflowers?"

"Because I want to." Did I mention that it's still winter? Why would you draw sunflowers in the middle of winter?


	7. The Painter (3)

Vin asked me about my dream or more specifically, "What would you do if you left the orphanage?"

"I don't know." The desire for becoming a part of someone's family I once had burned the moment I realized it would never happen. I only had seven more years left.

He hummed, "Hm...then let me rephrase the question again."

"What would you do if you left the orphanage now?" Now? Where was he going with this?

"What do you mean?" I stared at him in confusion. "You mean right now?"

"Yes."

"You're strange to think such a thing." Two orphaned eight year olds, running around France. As if the police will stand for it. They'll send us straight back to the orphanage or toss us to another one. Not only that the head caretaker won't allow such a thing to happen. "Anyways, just asking isn't enough to convince me."


	8. The Painter (4)

"Is that so?" Putting on a contemplative expression, Vin then suggested something else. "Then how about we sneak out for a bit?" A tad too nonchalant about how ridiculous that sounded. His idea had trouble written all over it.

"Is this your way of trying to convince me to leave this orphanage with you?" It's pretty straightforward and blunt if I might add. "Besides how are we going to get past the unsuspecting eyes of the older children and the caretakers?"

Vin suddenly wore a smile, one I didn't seem too fond of. It was a mischievous one at that.

Revealing from his pocket, I saw the key that the Head Caretaker would often used to open the doors.

I narrowed my eyes back at him, "How did you?"

"That's only for me to know and for you to enjoy going outside for a bit." What in the world did Vin do to get the key?


	9. The Magician (1)

I can't believe it. Vin managed to get us past the older children using that smiling face of his to convince them that we got permission from the head caretaker. How in the world did he learned to do something like this? Unless this wasn't the first time he escaped an orphanage.

Right now, he was leading me through the town to show me something. Vin tugged on right hand, taking me down a path to what seemed to be the center of the city except there seemed to be a lot more people. There were a lot of people in the crowd surrounding what seemed to be a man in fancy clothes and a signature black top hat that stood out from the other gentleman's hats. Once the man raised his head, I could see a gleam in his eyes as Vin took me closer.


	10. The Magician (2)

A grin adorned on his face as he muttered a few words to himself. Raising his staff out, the man yelled out loud. "One, two, three! Bang!"

Soon an explosion of flowers petals showered the whole area creating a huge flower storm mixing in with the scattering snowflakes in the sky. This action ignited a sound wave of clapping from the crowd of people watching him. I don't know how he did it, but I was amazed by the man's ability to make something appear out of nowhere.

Not by appeal, but by the audience's reaction. Among the sea of clapping, you could see people of all ages smiling in awe of the spectacle that just took place. I couldn't believe it, but someone managed to make a whole crowd of people to smile in this dreary place.

And only I could handle one or two young children while Vin can take care of a few adults. But he managed to grasp onto everyone's, including my own.


	11. The Magician (3)

"So, what do you think of that Lu?" Vin's words snapped me out of my focus on everyone's faces.

"What was that?" I asked him, still dazed and surprised by what had just occurred.

"This is a magic show." He explained telling me of how he learned of such information. Apparently the last time we went to church with the others, he discovered a poster regarding about him. "A magician performs for the sole purpose of entertaining their audience. No matter how big or small the person is."

"They'll do anything to make sure their audience smiles." Vin claimed as I repeated his words on my own.

"To make sure their audience smiles." A thought came to mind once I muttered those words to myself.


	12. The Magician (4)

Once the crowd began clearing, Vin ushered me to follow him to head back to the orphanage. "Let's go, Lu."

However I stayed rooted in place, still unsure of what to do with these newfound feelings.

"Lu?" After taking one look at my face, a small smile formed against his face. It seemed like he understood what I was thinking. "Do you want to talk to the magician?"

I hesitated a bit, but nodded my head. There was no point in lying to Vin, especially when he can tell if I was being reluctant to say the truth or not. "How did you know?"

"You had the same face I had when I first saw someone painting for the first time." Vin explained. "And by the sparkle in your eyes during his show, you were amazed as much as I was when I decided to become a painter."

Then is he referring that I found something new to dream on? Becoming a magician was something I didn't give much thought on.

Vin then gently pushed me toward the direction of the magician who started packing his items. "Go on. I'll be waiting for you right here."


	13. Lessons to Learn (1)

After being encouraged by Vin, I made my way straight over to the magician. He looked like he was ready to leave the place soon. But I can't give up right now can I?

As put up a brave face, I moved closer to tug on the end of the man's coat.

"Um, excuse me." I started gaining the man's attention. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it little mademoiselle?" Upon a closer inspection, the magician seemed fairly younger than most of the adults I've seen at the orphanage. His dark brown hair was completely different from the warmth emanating from his golden eyes.

"Well." I started off, feeling nervous as I continued to speak to the magician. "I want to ask if I can learn how to become a magician from you?"


	14. Lessons to Learn (2)

The man's eyes widened in surprise, unsure of what to say immediately to my asking. But there was a thought that occurred to me.

What if he doesn't accept me under his tutelage?

It was like that time I felt suffocated by the gazes of the other children in the orphanage. They all wondered why I wasn't being picked by the families that come to visit me. It always ended with me explaining that they got their hopes up for someone like me and because of the harsh truth behind it all. I could not meet their expectations and I would simply cast aside the dream of being adopted by a family.

The feeling of fear crept within me as I anticipated his response.


	15. Lessons to Teach (3)

I stared at the little girl before me. She had the same eyes as I had when I learned from my teacher. My gaze soften once I noticed the way she watched me in anticipation. I shouldn't make her expect too much, besides my role here will end by next week.

"I." But I saw her flinch the moment I mentioned just one word. A sense of fear emanated from her body language. It seemed as if this wasn't her first time experiencing rejection and by her appearance it looks like she is an orphan. Not like the other children that'd come and watch magic tricks for fun. I need to choose my response wisely. "I'm not someone anyone can match up with."

Her green eyes blinked in confusion of my response. Yes, that look is better than the one she had before. "If you think you're worthy of following my footsteps, then arrive here at exactly the same time my performance started."


	16. Lessons to Teach (4)

Her mouth was agape. Surprised of my choice of words. Indeed, I didn't reject her asking but the gleam I saw on her eyes. I want to make sure this child doesn't end up getting tricked the same way I was.

"So, little mademoiselle." I swiftly bent down on one knee to talk to her face to face. Making sure I got a good image of her expression. "Your name is?"

Flustered by my actions, she mumbled out her name, "Lucia."

"Lucia, huh?" I grinned. The name was indeed pretty. "Well then Lucia." I finally got up from my position to bow for my introduction, "My name is James Houdin." And with the flick of the wrist, a small rose appeared in my hand. Lucia gasped in awe of my little trick. "Tomorrow, I'll show you how to do this."

Finally I handed her the rose, to which Lucia smiled warmly. "I promise, Monsieur Houdin!"

After I said my goodbyes, making sure Lucia went back safely with her blonde friend. A certain red-headed man ran over to me.


	17. Lessons to Teach (5)

"Hey, Lupin!" I sent the man a glare, grabbed a fistful of his clothes to pull him close. I was ready to send a punch to his so called genius head. "How many times do I have to tell you Impey?!" I whisper yelled at him, "I'm still in disguise! Do you really want to blow my cover in the streets of France?!"

"I know. I know." Impey Barbicane. Despite his idiocy, he has a knack for engineering. Sometimes, but not all the time, his devices save me during my escape. But the downside is trusting too much on his so called greatest inventions. "I just wanted to tell you that my girl isn't doing so well right now." By girl he means his automobile. We've been driving on the road for some time and yet we haven't found much information here.

"It's fine. Besides I have some business to do here before we leave."

"Don't tell me it's another flashy escapade." Impey complained.

"No choice, you decided to board my dangerous path without heeding my warnings anyways." But then I recalled the girl's face for a brief moment.

"Hey, Impey. Can you do me a favor?"


	18. A Gift For Me? (1)

"Heeeh? That's amazing, Lu!" Vin asked me why I looked so happy after talking to the magician. So when I explained it to him, surprise filled his face. "Then that means we have to sneak out again tomorrow."

I nodded my head in agreement. It's going to be difficult, but we need to find a way past the then otherwise I won't be able to meet the magician ever again.

"Don't make that face Lu." Vin reminded while giving me a reassuring smile, "I'll make sure you'll get to your teacher."

"But it's not like you can do the same thing again tomorrow. You know how some of the older children tend to tattle whenever someone is breaking a rule."

"Oh don't worry. I have everything all planned out."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"That smile of yours isn't so reassuring."

"Really?" Rather it made me more anxious, thinking about what Vin was going to do tomorrow.


	19. A Gift For You (2)

"Only a quarter until our promised time." I muttered while staring at the pocket watch I held in my hand. Snapping it shut, I watched as people from today's show disperse. Chatting amongst themselves on how well the performance went.

"Did you see that? His smile was amazing!" Heh, as always my devilishly good looks seem to get the ladies no matter what disguise I'm in.

It wasn't until the sound of shoes clacking against the stone ground and huffing negated my train of thoughts. I glanced to see that it was the same girl from yesterday, together with that blonde boy. I grinned, "You're just on time."

Lifting her gaze over to me, Lucia's face flushed in realization of how unkempt her look was. She quickly brushed her dress and hair to make it look neat. I stifled a laugh since there was no need for her to do so.

"Lu, calm down." Her friend reassured her by placing a hand against her shoulder.

"But."

"Don't worry, after all image is the last thing we performers think while attracting our customers." Appeal was indeed everything, but it's the way you present the crowd in grasping their attention.


	20. A Gift For Me? (3)

It was hard getting past the others back at the orphanage. There were a few times we were almost caught, but we managed to hide our departures and returns.

Monsieur Houdin taught me how to ' _conjure_ ' items from out of nowhere using a top hat and long sleeves. He made it easy for me to understand that way I wouldn't have trouble in the middle of a performance. Although there were a few times I messed up, where instead of taking out a bouquet of flowers, I ended up getting a handkerchief instead. I had to practice conjuring over and over again to get the hang of it.

Other than that, there were a few times Vin offered to be my assistant in place of Monsieur Houdin. Monsieur told me it's to help me get used to performing magic among the audience watching me. However I was too calm in having Vin cover for most of my performance, I needed to actually practice on a stranger who didn't know me.

So I asked Monsieur if I could participate in his next performance.

"I don't mind." He was considerate enough to let me.


	21. A Gift For You (4)

I always did wanted to end things with a bang, however it's unfortunate that I'll never see this little girl again after this performance. Impey told me earlier that he finished fixing the automobile, so I needed to end this facade as the Founder of Conjuring.

It was an hour early, but Lucia needed to be here earlier than usual if she wanted to perform together with me. After all, I got Lucia something she'll earn by the end of this. The gray dress of her's would surely make her stand out, especially among a crowd of people. But this gift shall be the final one I give her. Adding on, I don't think Lucia and her friend want to be caught during the course of the act so this performance commence the end of my teachings to Lucia.

"Monsieur!" I glanced to see the said girl, running up to me with a smile full of hope. However her deep green colored eyes were brimming with sadness. I knew she didn't want this to end, but all beginnings have an end to them.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" And then the curtain was raised, commencing our final coordinated act together.


	22. A Gift For Me? (5)

Once our performance ended, Monsieur Houdin ushered me closer to him.

"What is this?" I blinked a few times staring at the item Monsieur Houdin placed in my hand. It was slightly heavy and cold due to the metal. "A pocket watch?"

It had an intricate gear design on the outside, but had a clear glass center to show the numbers and the clock hands steadily moving as time marched on.

"This will be my last gift to you, Lucia. I want to thank you for all the times I had teaching you, it was a pleasure seeing a young girl like you aspire to become a magician."

"But, I don't deserve something as expensive as this!" I proclaimed, a sign of guilt flashed within me as I tried to return the item.

"No." Monsieur Houdin shook his head, firm in what he was doing. "You deserve it."

"Monsieur, I can't. " Ignoring my words, Monsieur placed his hands on my own to hold the pocket watch tightly.

"You'll become a spectacular magician as long as you hold your dream close to your heart. No one will stand in your way." Those were the last words I heard from him.


	23. A Gift For You (6)

' _Lucia, I hope that one day I'll see you again. Maybe one day, I'll manage to get you out of the orphanage along with your friend and adopt you as my daughter but...right now my goal is my priority_.'

I felt my hands clench into fists. As a vision of Lucia's tearful yet smiling face flashed in my mind.

' _I'm not even sure if I'll live in the end of it_.'

I closed my eyes. Remembering how Lucia rubbed her tear filled eyes while waving goodbye to me. Her friend, Vin from what I've heard, supported Lucia from falling to the ground.

' _But if I end up surviving by the tail end of my goal, I'll return to see you again, no matter what happens._ '

"What's with the long face, Lupin?" Impey asked, while keeping his focus on the road. "You've been making the same face the whole time while leaving France."

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the future."

"...Do you miss that kid you met?" I didn't reply back. "I didn't think you'd ask me to make a pocket watch for the kid. I thought you were planning to use it."


	24. A Gift For You (7)

"I don't need it, Impey. Unlike me, that little mademoiselle has much more potential in using it."

I tipped my top hat down. A small smile formed on my lips. "I simply had the honor of gifting a beautiful dream to a child brimming full of a bright future."

My last memory of little Lucia was of her hiccupping as she yelled out loud in the quiet snow filled streets of Paris, France. Vin's face was full of shock and surprise as he watched his friend shout.

"I'll become the best Magician, Monsieur Houdin!"

 _ **That was the last time I saw Lucia and her friend Vin. It wasn't until four years had passed by, that I would see her again. Not as the same nervous eight year old girl I performed with in Paris, but a young lady at the age of twelve who traveled and experienced so much in order to reach the streets of performing by Thames River in London.**_


	25. The Escape (1)

"Are we really going to do this?" I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this plan.

"You said it yourself, Lu. You wanted to leave here." Vin replied while brushing a few strands of his bangs.

"But I've never left the vicinity of the orphanage." After Monsieur Houdin left a year ago, the war turned for worse. The number of elder children started thinning as well as some of the staff working in the orphanage. However Vin and I created a plan that wouldn't transpire until after the both of us turned nine. A plan to leave the orphanage for good.

"Did you forget those times we had to sneak out to meet Monsieur Houdin?" Of course I could never forget those times, Vin!

I frowned at him, "Of course not."

"Then do your remember what you wished that very day?"

' _Vin_.' I closed my eyes recalling what I last said that very same day. I made a wish. A wish to leave the orphanage. A wish to fulfill the dream Monsieur Houdin had given me. I wanted to make that dream of becoming a magician into reality. "But what if we get caught?"


	26. The Escape (2)

I was scared. I knew how much I wanted this dream to be granted. I can't back down on something I promised to do.

"We won't get caught, Lu." Vin reassured me, "Just follow the plan as we practiced."

"Okay." I muttered softly as Vin guided me down the steps. It was during the middle of the night. Right after everyone, even the adults that remained to watch over us were asleep. The both of us had a bag holding our belongings. I was worried because Vin had to sneak in the Office of the Headmistress to get the key right now. While I had to look out for anyone heading to the room. So far no footsteps made past the said door.

"This?"

"Did you find something?" I whispered to Vin as quietly as I can.

"I found the key, but." Vin sounded like he found something, but didn't continue on. Instead he brushed the topic off completely. "Nevermind, we should get going now. The adults are going to start their rounds."

I wanted to ask him.

But Vin had a serious look on his face. It seemed like he didn't want me to ask anything more than that."


	27. The Escape (3)

Stuffing the key into his pocket, Vin and I slowly opened the door of the office to see if anyone started their rounds. So far the coast was clear, the both of us made sure to use the furniture around the house to hide our presence. But it was hard walking down the hallway. The floorboards always creaked if you stepped to hard on them.

According to the grandfather clock in the hallway, it was almost one in the morning.

"Let's not hesitate now." Once we confirmed that no one was making their rounds near the kitchen, the both of us entered the area. All of the kitchenware and food supply were shelved. The both of us gathered some bread, cheese, and some water to last us for a few days before we go.

"Ready?" Vin asked me again, only this time I gave a nod. There's no turning back now. Vin unlocked the door leading outside the orphanage.


	28. The Escape (4)

"I can't believe you were right on Sarah not following Headmistress Catherine's orders on doing rounds." We had a few new adults that were working at the orphanage. Some who performed diligently and then the ones who ignored the Headmistress' rules.

"She wasn't a good caretaker from the moment she entered." Vin reminded me. The said caretaker hardly did anything to help the younger children. I hope our disappearance will show Headmistress Catherine the real Sarah.

"So what do we do now, Vin?" The minute I said that out loud, I was pulled beside him into hiding. "Vin?!"

Vin immediately shushed me by placing a hand over my mouth. Clamping it shut. Footsteps echoed the stony road pavement.

It was closing by.

My heart started racing as the sound started getting louder and louder.

"How long do you think the war against the Vampires will take?" The first voice spoke up. There was a waft of cigar smoke permeating the air.

The other one smelled of heavy wine. "Dunno. I've heard rumors about a human weapon was sent out to defeat them."

It sounded like these men were invested in the ongoing war.


	29. The Escape (5)

With the dwindling number of people working in our orphanage along with the increase amount of people entering the church. It was proven that the war was taking a turn for the worse, but of course we didn't know. It was something adults never mentioned around children.

"Human weapon, huh? Does such a person even exist?" The one who smelled of alcohol questioned the other.

"Unsure." The one blew out another puff of smoke, making it hard to hold my breath under Vin's hand. "Then again it's London, everything over there is practically booming."

"Yet you wonder why the war hasn't made a single change." The two men wouldn't move from their spot. Even if they see us, who knows what they'll do in the state they're in. One smelled of burning tobacco and the other of strong wine. I raised my head to stare at Vin with worry. He held a small smile to reassure me. How long are we going to stay here? If we left the spot, the men would surely see us. Children weren't even supposed to walking around this time. The smell of smoke and alcohol was beginning to get to my head.


	30. The Escape (6)

I clutched my hands onto Vin's sleeves. The smell coming off of the men was getting to me the most, since Vin was covering my mouth. It was hard trying not to inhale. I ignore the two men's words, wishing for them to leave.

As if by luck, the man blowing the cigar said. "Alright, time to get you home before your wife starts making a fuss again."

"Hah." The other man gave a sharp inhale, as if he wasn't excited in seeing his wife. Once the footsteps trailed off, Vin released his holding over my mouth. I coughed, still feeling weak from the strong scents.

"The war is still ongoing." Vin noted, his face was in deep thought. "It will be dangerous if we use the forest to hideout."

"We don't know if there will be vampires hiding there." The adults would often warn us not to go into the forest by telling us stories of the vampires at war with us. They were terrible creatures with unbelievable strength. But whenever I hear that from the adults, I can't really understand the point in fearing them.

Of course, I never voiced these thoughts to Vin at all.


	31. The Escape (7)

I wasn't sure of whether Vin had a good or bad opinion of the sub race known as vampires. There was a time in the orphanage where the other children pretended to be vampires terrorizing the villages while a few of them were humans out to defeat the children pretending to be vampires. Vin and I were watching over them in place of Sarah at the time.

However when I glanced over at Vin, he held a hard expression and left the room altogether with his art supplies in tow. Then again, there wasn't much I knew about Vin besides the fact of him being a painter and someone who constantly move from orphanage to orphanage. He simply had his past shrouded in mystery.

"Let's go, Lucia." I felt myself bite my bottom lip, as I hesitantly placed my hand on the one he held out to me. His face wasn't in my direction, but if Vin was facing me. I'm sure he wouldn't ignore the expression I was making right now.


	32. Parting Ways (1)

The both of us managed to find a hiding place, further from the city of Paris. It was a long walk, but we managed to get away from the eyes of the adults watching over the city.

Vin was watching the door this time, making sure no one saw us early in the morning. The roosters just started their daily routine around us. But besides that...what was I going to say to Vin at the moment? Vin had been acting strange ever since he saw the papers in the headmistress' drawer and his reaction towards the men who mentioned the war against the vampires.

Without realizing it, I muttered out loud. "Vin, I need to talk to you." I was completely unprepared. I practically wanted to throw myself under a trolley for asking Vin out of the blue.

I hung my head low, the feeling of shame was written all over my face..


	33. Parting Ways (2)

I kept my gaze down. I didn't want to look at Vin's expression right now. But I could tell that his gaze was focused on me.

He was completely silent though. It was as if Vin expected me to speak up at some point.

I can't stay silent forever. I have to speak up soon.

"Vin, are you hiding something from me?"

The creaking of the wooden floorboards sounded as Vin turned to fully face me. I closed my eyes, bracing for what he was going to say next.

"If I was, what would you do?" I swallowed, the tone in his voice was serious. Unlike the times he spoke to me at the orphanage and helped me meet Monsieur Houdin. Vin's current voice was completely unfamiliar to me.

"I." I started, but I could feel myself croak my words out. There was a hint of betrayal combined with fear in that single word.


	34. Parting Ways (3)

Betrayal due to Vin not saying anything about himself. Fear, out of worry that I'll be abandoned and left to fend for my own immediately after I say my next words.

But then I remembered that I was partially at fault too. I never bothered to ask further into his past, because I always considered it rude. However now wasn't the time to think on the lines of etiquette.

I need to say it, I can't keep holding myself back.

"I." Before I knew it, a hand was placed against my shoulder. There was a feeling of comfort emanating from his hand. I was too focused on what I wanted to say. I didn't even notice Vin's footsteps at all. Then soon, that hand on my shoulder pulled me closer.

I was then pulled into a close hug, leaving a surprised expression on my face. But the hug wasn't what surprised me, it was the words Vin said next.


	35. Parting Ways (4)

"Would it be better if we didn't leave together?"

What? Vin, are you trying to say that we should leave separate paths?

"The both of us aspire different dreams. One of us was bound to part at some point, and I think now is the best time."

But you're not saying a single word about yourself. That isn't fair. Why aren't you being fair?!

Wait...wait!

"Wait." I clutched onto Vin's sleeve, making sure he wouldn't start heading off elsewhere. "Please answer my questions first. It's not fair if you leave now and not answer any of them."

As long as I hold on, Vin won't leave yet. Don't leave. My head was screaming in fear of what would happen next if I let go of his sleeve as I tried to muster the courage to say the questions I wanted to say to Vin.


	36. Parting Ways (5)

"What in the world did you see at Headmistress Catherine's office?" Of course, that was the first thing I was going to name off. It was the start of Vin's odd behavior from the beginning of all this.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and took a deep breath before starting his next words. "It was a piece of paper."

"Paper?" But just one piece of paper shouldn't change someone's mood unless they knew what was...oh. After taking in the sound of my voice, Vin continued on. "It wasn't blank." Answering my next question without falter.

"It was an orphan's paperwork. Just didn't think Headmistress Catherine would leave one of the children's papers so blindly open in the drawer with the keys."

"You mean the adoption papers given to families to know more about the children living in the orphanage right?" Vin nodded. Those adoption papers were often saved in the Headmistress' office to help parents planning to adopt us and minimize their choices. Of course Vin and I were in the pool of choices, but we never got picked.

But still, was this all what Vin saw from the drawer?


	37. Parting Ways (6)

I pulled back to see his face. Vin still held me close, but I could see his brown colored eyes staring back at me. Biting the inside of my mouth, I quietly muttered to him. "Was that all you saw in the headmistress' office?" I had to make sure Vin didn't lie right in front of me. I couldn't tell in the office due to us being in a rush to leave the orphanage and how dark it was at the moment, but now that we were nowhere near the orphanage this was the best time.

His right hand came up close to my face, Vin continued to reply back at the same as he moved a strand of my hair behind my left ear. "I have no other reason to lie to you, Lu."

"You're like a little sister to me." There was honesty in his tone, "I can't lie to someone I care as family."

Family, the one word I constantly heard at the orphanage. The only word the children at the orphanage hoped for.

The one I lost the need for. What was the point in wanting a family when every single one of them rejected you?


	38. Parting Ways (7)

After I got the answer I wanted out of Vin, he told me to get some rest. We wouldn't be able to leave this farmland until the next day. I tried to sleep on top of a pile of hay, but it was hard to think.

Trying to take in everything I learned from Vin. He called me his sister, but I can't see him as family. Sure he could be due to us being in the same orphanage, but as a family member? No...I couldn't. It felt weird to call him family, especially when we've only known each other for a year. A friend? Yes. A friend was all I could call him.

It made me feel a little more familiar to hear the said term. I never had that many friends at the orphanage before Vin, since most of them would be either adopted or end up growing up and leaving to get a job. Tugging my shawl which passed off as a makeshift blanket, I tried to get some sleep.


	39. Parting Ways (8)

Hoping that Vin's statement from earlier about leaving was a lie. I hoped that I was actually asleep at the orphanage right now, in the comforts of my bed, and just experienced a terrible nightmare.

But of course, this wasn't a lie. It was real. I'm going to say goodbye to Vin the next day. If I didn't doubt him, we probably would've continued traveling together.

Biting my bottom lip to stop the tears from falling, I soon found myself dreaming of what could have happened if I never doubted Vin. A sweet bliss of a dream that would soon end with me awakening the next day. Realizing that tomorrow was now today. The day I'd say goodbye to Vin.

He made sure to take me over to one of the carts the farmers was going to take. From what he learned, one farmer was going to the West while the other cart was going North.


	40. Parting Ways (9)

West was toward the area of people leaving for London. The place where science and everyone aiming to get their inventions or work noticed to boom at. Vin told me that I should go on the cart going West, while he should take the one going North. I asked him, "Why North?"

"That's where the sunflowers are at." He answered, while fishing for something out of his bag. After a few minutes, Vin placed a piece of paper on my hand stating that it was for me. But it wasn't just any regular piece of paper, it was one from his drawing pad.

I glanced back at him in confusion. He ushered me to open it quickly before the farmers got back. Upon opening, I felt my grip on the paper tighten as I softly gasped at what I saw. It was a picture of the two of us smiling, holding hands, and surrounded by what seemed to be a field of sunflowers.


	41. Parting Ways (10)

This was drawn using pieces of charcoal, a hard to find art tool especially in the streets of Paris. Most of the art supplies here were paint. I noticed how the charcoal left a dark imprint onto the paper. I folded the paper the same way it was, and placing it into my bag. I returned my focus back over to Vin.

I wanted to cry again like last night, but I have to say it now. As I slowly headed closer to Vin, my thoughts sounded in my mind.

' _I'm sorry for doubting you Vin_.'

I slowly pulled Vin for a hug. as I muttered sadly, "Merci, Vin."

And now...my last words.

"Au revoir mon ami." I hope to see you again in the near future.


	42. Parting Lies (11)

I watched as the scenery started to change, the ride on the cart was bumpy but it wasn't too bad.

This wasn't the first time I rode on a cart. Last time I did, it was when I got to Paris for the first time. I was forced to move from orphanage to orphanage for getting into fights with children who mentioned about vampires.

I clenched my grip on my drawing pad.

Vampires were the sole reason as to why I'm an orphan. I lost my parents after they accidentally entered the forest to get back home. The forest close to my former home was filled with vampires that attacked them for trespassing. They warned the villagers using my parents as examples of what would happen if any humans trespassed onto their land.

I remembered that I was supposed to hand mother her favorite flowers.

I'll never forgive them, for as long as I live. Vampires are the sole reason I lost my only family members.

I actually wanted to tell Lu about it, but she never did tell me her opinion on vampires. The only thing I knew about her besides this one year was on that paper.


	43. Parting Lies (12)

Yes...the very same paper I looked at before leaving the orphanage with Lu was her adoption papers. It had a picture of Lu to prove it. I couldn't read much of what it said, except for Lu's name and her real birthday.

I had to lie. There was no other way for me to hide this fact from Lu except tell her a lie. Everything up until the moment we parted wasn't. I only lied about the paper. Even though there was something odd with it.

Why was it in that drawer?

Headmistress Catherine wasn't even aware of our leavings. So why was Lu's paper work in that drawer?

Taking out the folded paper I stuffed into my bag, I open it to reveal the same paper I was looking at not too long ago. "I need to get someone to help me read." I muttered to myself as I stared at the picture of Lu, wearing a blank expression on her face. I wondered what was Lu like before she entered the orphanage, because I'm sure Lu's true full name belonged to someone my family can't even compare.


	44. The Tailor (1)

I've somehow made it to a new town after the cart stopped moving. The town was bustling with people walking around or taking a look at something on the window. There were a lot of shops as well as vendors selling food, clothes, and expensive furnishings. All items of which I can barely afford.

I gripped the pocket watch I had in my grasp before returning it to my bag.

' _There's no way I'm selling the pocket watch Monsieur Houdin gave me_.'

As I wandered around in marvel of the streets, my eyes soon stopped at a window. I trotted down the stone pavement to get a closer look. It was a gentleman's suit. The type of suit you'd see the rich wear around parties.

It was similar to the suit Monsieur Houdin wore while performing in the streets of Paris.

But the price, would make my pockets cry.

' _This is the perfect outfit, but...it costs a lot_.'

What a pity.


	45. The Tailor (2)

Taking a heavy sigh, I continued down the street. Well that was what I was doing, until the door to the tailor shop opened out of nowhere.

"Huh?!" Then and there I saw a red headed lady who smelled of bread leaving the store. There were tears in her eyes. But something shiny dropped on the ground while she was leaving in the process. It rolled closer to me. It was a ring. "You don't care for what I want papa!"

"Wait, Adelle!" An elderly grey haired man stepped out trying to stop the lady, but was unable get to her. "Adelle."

He had a sad face on. Picking up the shiny object, I slowly walked up to tug on his sleeve. "Um, Monsieur?"

"What?" Turning over to face me, the man held an angry gaze behind his glasses. I could feel my body flinch, but I gulped down the nerves. "Is this your's?"

With the flick of the wrist, I turned his hand around to reveal the same ring his daughter dropped. The man's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Adelle's ring?!"

"But how did you do that?" He raised a brow. I only replied with a mere, "A magician's secret."


	46. The Tailor (3)

"Madame Adelle," I referred to the lady who just ran off. "Dropped this while leaving."

"Did something happen, Monsieur?" Normally I wouldn't meddle in someone's affairs especially between family members, but the man held a troubled look.

The man was going to reply, but noticed that the people around us were watching. Instead he said, "Let's head inside. There's too many listeners."

Leading me inside his shop, I gasped in amazement of the various types of clothes inside the shop. Dresses that even I wouldn't be able to afford in a long time. ' _They looked like they were all well taken care of._ ' There was barely a speck of dust on any of them, despite not being bought.

"Ahem." I jolted in my spot to see the man tapping his foot impatiently, causing me to quickly dismiss my thoughts on the dresses and moved to follow after the man waiting for me. I was lead to the back of the shop where there was a bunch of spindles filled with colorful thread and the same fabric used to make those dresses in the front.


	47. The Tailor (4)

"Have a seat." He pulled up a wooden stool for me, while he placed himself in a wooden chair. There was a table of full of unfinished designs of clothes and crumpled paper scattered across.

"So little girl, did you see everything?"

I shook my head, "The door nearly hit me when Madame Adelle left your shop."

"Ah, sorry for that. Adelle is pretty hot headed, so those unaware of their surroundings get hurt in the process." He placed a hand against the back of his neck, before introducing himself. "My name is Jacque Dubin. I'm the owner of this Tailor shop, but my daughter who's supposed to be getting married in two months decided to make an impossible request."

Monsieur Dubin takes a heavy sigh as he pulled out a piece of paper under a pile of sketches. The dress, no this was no ordinary dress that's displayed on windows. It was a wedding dress! A very pretty one at that. My eyes practically widened in amaze of the drawing.


	48. The Tailor (5)

"Unfortunately for me, I don't have many people to help me around my shop. My wife is crippled by the left leg, but can only help me sew the clothes I make at home." Monsieur Dubin explained. "Usually Adelle helps me out, but she's currently being a selfish child right now. I understand that she wants to get married to that Baker's son, but there's no need to rush into everything."

"Was Madam Adelle the one who drew these dress designs?" Monsieur Dubin nodded. "She's a smart young lady when it comes to creating a dress, but sometimes they tend to get out of hand. The latest creation just so happened to be the one in angering me the most."

"She was inspired by a dress concept that's been appearing in London as of late." Monsieur Dubin moved some papers around to reveal a photograph of a woman wearing a wedding dress similar to the drawing. "It's called an Empire Line Dress."

"Empire Line Dress." The dress did look different than the wedding dresses displayed in the stores of Paris. It was very small and pretty compared to the giant poofy ones.


	49. The Tailor (6)

"Monsieur?" If I remembered his words correctly. It sounded like he won't finish the dress on time. She is his daughter, but there should be a reason as to why he couldn't meet up to Madam Adelle idea. I'm pretty sure it's due to the small amount of people helping Monsieur at the shop. "Was the reason why you can't make this dress due to Madam Adelle being the only one that can help at the shop?"

"Yes." Monsieur Dubin nodded. "Even with or without her, this dress won't be completed. We're quite shorthanded as of now, my wife and I aren't as young as Adelle to finish both the customer's and her wedding dress." His mouth formed a line as he directed his gaze to the ground. "Adelle should have known that we have no time to create such a complicated design for her when we already have paying customers."

I could feel my hands tighten on the hem of my skirt. ' _I can't just leave and not help_ _Monsieur Dubin_.' I raised my head to focus my gaze at him, "Monsieur."

He returned his eyes over to me, a look of confusion was on his face.


	50. The Little Helper (7)

"I believe I can be of help." You wouldn't believe how wide my eyes were once I heard the little girl mention that very line. "You, helping me?"

She nodded. I can't believe this.

"Little girl…" I never really did ask for her name. "What's your name?"

"Lucia."

"Just Lucia?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have a family you need to return to?" She flinched the moment I said family, but calmly replied. "I'm an orphan, Monsieur."

What in the world?! Why's an orphan out alone in the middle of the streets?! Did her parents abandon her? Were her parents involved in the vampire war?

...I want to ask her more, but Lucia's eyes show that she didn't want to go further into the topic.

"Then...do you at least have a place to stay for the time being?"

She shook her head. It's settled then. 


	51. The Little Helper (8)

"Then I'll offer you lodging at my place. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering these streets. Especially at night. It's unsafe."

"You don't have to do that Monsieur." Her eyes widened, she soon wore a look of worry. "I'm fine. I'll just-"

"No. It's not right, especially for you."

"O..."She gulped after noticing my narrowed glare. "Okay, Monsieur."

After taking my offer, I told her to wait behind the counter while I finished cleaning the shop before closing time. While I was sweeping the floors, I noticed how Lucia continued to sigh as she stared at something across the room.

Following her line of vision, I saw what Lucia was staring at. It was the suit I designed a while back. Unfortunately, the ones on display was appealing to the eyes but could never be sold. It looked as if only the noblemen could afford it when that wasn't true.

Seeing Lucia's gaze reminded me of those times when I was her age. Often staring at the wonderful creations my parents had made.


	52. The Little Helper (9)

Out of curiosity, I decided to ask the young girl. "Lucia?"

"Yes, Monsieur?" She replied, snapping out of her focus on the suit.

"Why do you keep glancing at the suit I have on the display window?"

"Oh…" She thought for a moment, while returning her gaze over to the said suit. "Well it just seemed like the perfect outfit for a magician."

"A magician?"

"Yes, my teach Monsieur Houdin wore something similar." Lucia smiled as she continued to stare at the suit, "It'd be nice if I could wear one too."

A magician's suit, huh? I haven't seen a magician in ages. But to think I'd meet a young female magician at this day and age. She had already proven a little regarding her title as a magician.

I wonder...if I could do something for Lucia in return.

' _The suit might have a reason to be used after all_.'


	53. The Tailor (10)

Days had turned into weeks as I continued helping Monsieur Dubin and his wife with the orders. Running in and out of the store with deliveries of clothes or returning to the store with arm loads of fabric from the dye shops. Then when it was time to close the shop, Monsieur Dubin would take me to his house. There I would help Madam Dubin with sewing the clothes together.

It always ended with me getting myself poked with the needle though. Madam Dubin would often tell me not to rush, otherwise I'll keep poking every single one of my fingers. Then when morning came, I helped Madam Dubin with cooking breakfast for the three of us.

I actually expected Madam Adelle to still be living with her parents, but according to Madam Dubin it sounded like she's still angry at Monsieur Dubin. She said Adelle often stayed at a friend's house close by whenever Adelle went into an argument with her father.

"Has Madam Adelle always been like this?" I asked Madam Dubin. I'm not really familiar with Madam Adelle. I barely had much of a good impression of her at the moment thanks to Monsieur Dubin.


	54. The Tailor (11)

"As she grew up, Adelle was often jealous of what other people had." Madam Dubin explained while finishing the lace. "You know how others tend to show off items they care about, right?"

I nodded, those actions reminded me of the young children back at the orphanage.

"Adelle always tried hard to make it seem like the stuff she got was the better one out of everyone else." Madam Dubin paused from her to give me a small smile, "She may have an attitude, but Adelle is an aspiring young woman. So please forgive her at times whenever Adelle acts brash to you." Turning her gaze over to the lace she was working on Madam Dubin gave a light laugh, "Sometimes that brashness reminds me of my husband. Especially when he was younger."

' _Monsieur Dubin was like Madam Adelle once?_ ' That's kind of hard to imagine.

"But you know what I think?" Madam Dubin's words soon snapped me out of my thoughts, sending my gaze back over to her. "I think you and Adelle will get along well. You two always seem to get that twinkle in your eyes whenever you learn something new."

I hope we do become friends.


	55. Jealous Child (12)

_'What in the world?'_ I didn't believe it at first, but after seeing a little girl run in and out of the my family's tailor shop with packages or bundles of fabric I knew what was going on. A mere child of all things took my job!

I was the one who normally did the deliveries! Who gave that little girl the right to take over my part in the family business?!

I need to get an explanation. But talking to papa and mama won't do me any good. I gotta get it out of her.

After following the girl around town, I managed to get to her right when she was leaving the dye shop.

"Little girl." I placed my hands on my hips, making my stance straight as I eyed her. Lifting her head, I was soon met with pretty green eyes that soon widened in surprise. "Madam Adelle."

"Oh, so you already know who I am?" I might as well cut to the chase then. "So little girl-"

"It's Lucia." The girl replied. There was slight anger in her tone. It was rude, but still I persisted in questioning her.


	56. Jealous Child (13)

"Then Lucia." I made an emphasis on her name.

"Why do you even bother helping the stubborn old tailor?" There was a feeling that was burning within me. No matter what happens, I'll always have that same feeling.

Except, this little girl's expression stayed the same even though I placed her into a corner.

"Just because Monsieur Dubin is stubborn, doesn't mean I can't help him." She answered my question without batting an eye. "I chose to help him, he didn't ask me to do a single thing."

I felt angered by her attitude toward me.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I was going to stop her and warn the consequences of being rude to adults, but she stopped midstep. Leaving me to falter in my actions. Lucia glanced at me with narrowed eyes to say, "Also...you should be grateful that you even have family."

"Monsieur Dubin is an amazing father, but I can't believe your words about him. Your father is a hard working man, and why can't you bother to help him?" Her words practically pierced the confidence I had while leaving me behind.

I had no idea that the girl had no family to return to.


	57. The Tailor (14)

After encountering Madam Adelle, I continued to help Monsieur Dubin and his wife with the deliveries as well as piece together Adelle's wedding dress.

I have to say, she was awfully rude when it came to asking questions.

Although she didn't deserve to have such a pretty dress after being cornered by her, I still think Adelle deserved to see the hard work her parents put into making this dress.

It was already the second month. We were almost done with dress, however Monsieur Dubin was worried.

"What's wrong Monsieur?" I asked, as he continued to stare at the dress. He was scratching his head in anticipation.

"All we need is for Adelle to try on the dress that way we know it properly fits her." Monsieur Dubin held a sad expression. "But she still refuses to return home."

"I'm sure she'll come back, Monsieur." If my words didn't do much, I'm sure Madam Adelle will return according to Madam Dubin's words.

In the midst of our thoughts, the bells by the door chimed. Telling us that there was a customer inside the shop.

Shaking his head, Monsieur headed to the front to greet the customer. "Welcome-"


	58. The Tailor (15)

But as I grabbed discarded pieces of fabric on the floor, Monsieur Dubin's voice muttered out. "Adelle."

I almost dropped the fabric in my arms as I hurried outside to see what was happening. Right then and there stood Madam Adelle, holding a basket of fresh bread that smelled like they were just baked. After taking a few steps forward, Madam Adelle held a pointed gaze toward the both of us. "I'm not here to apologize."

' _Huh_?' I watched the red headed woman in surprise.

She said without even batting an eye. "My words are still clear since then."

There was something different about Madam Adelle. Rather, this was a side I never knew. What in the world happened to the person I met yesterday? Was that really the same Madam Adelle standing before us right now?

"The dress would bring more customers to your shop than that old suit sitting by the window." Madam Adelle brought up. I'm assuming this was the conversation they had before I arrived.

"The gentleman's era has retired papa. The age of steam and victorian has started an uprising in London. If we don't make a change, the shop will go out of business."


	59. The Tailor (16)

Monsieur Dubin shook his head, "Adelle. No matter what you do, my decision to keep the shop as is will never change."

"You and I both know that a change won't do anything to help us." He reminded Adelle, who in turn gripped the basket in her hands tightly. "Your mother and I are no longer young. Sooner or later, this shop will vanish along with us."

' _Vanish_?' I sent Monsieur Dubin a look of confusion. But at that point of time, I didn't understand the meaning behind that word.

"Then why...why can't you give me ownership rights to the shop?!" Adelle pressed on, there was determination in her voice. "I'll be able to keep the shop alive with Henri."

Monsieur Dubin frowned at Adelle, "No. This burden won't be given to you." Even though Adelle sounded like she was at the point of yelling, Monsieur Dubin kept a calm voice as he continued speaking to his daughter.

"Do you understand me, Adelle?" He gestured for Adelle to look around the whole shop. "This shop isn't your dream. This from start to finish will end with my story."


	60. Jealous Child (17)

"Why?" I tried my best at biting back the tears. No matter how many times I hear it. I don't want to believe it.

I don't want to believe that some day, both my parents will leave me alone in this world.

Everything was moving too fast. One minute, I was a spirited young girl who was the daughter of a Tailor Shop. Then I became the fiancee of the one who sought my hand in marriage. Why...why can't I stay a child forever?

Why didn't god give me more time with my parents?

I didn't notice it. But no matter how much I tried to stop the tears dreading to fall. All it took was one comforting pat on the head from papa.

"This whole time. You just wanted to keep the shop going, didn't you?"

"If you expect me to apologize-"

"No, I don't." Papa then gave me a smile, "You wouldn't be my daughter if you did."

' _Papa_.' The next thing I knew, a piece of white fabric was within my field of vision. It was Lucia, holding a piece of fabric before me.

"A pretty lady shouldn't cry." Lucia started off, "Especially-"


	61. The Tailor (18)

"-when she created a dream." I glanced at Monsieur Dubin, who nodded in response. I turned to lend a hand over to Madam Adelle.

Confused by my words, Madam Adelle turned to face her father. Only telling her, "Go on."

Madam Adelle then placed her hand in mine, and I soon directed her to the back of the shop. A gasped was heard from above, and Madam Adelle released her hold on my hand.

There in the dead center stood a beautiful pure white wedding dress. Designed accordingly to the Empire Line Wedding Dress Madam Adelle had sketched out for her father to see.

Covering her mouth, Madam Adelle quietly approached the dress in shock. "This dress…"

"I can't believe this." Soon Monsieur Dubin stepped in to stand beside me, a smile was on his face as he watched his daughter stare at the dress in awe. By the time she finished looking at the dress, Madame Adelle started to shake.

For a second, I thought Madam Adelle was going to fall. But instead she quickly turned around to pull her father and I into a hug.

In a quiet whisper, Madam Adelle muttered. "Thank you."


	62. The Tailor (19)

She didn't need to say an apology. Madam Adelle truly had a voice of forgiveness in that whisper.

Madam Adelle told us that she would return the next day, since she needed to explain to the friend she was staying with at the time. Leaving Monsieur Dubin and I to finish cleaning the shop again.

"And that's it." I wiped my forehead after sweeping the dusty floors. But there was a heavy feeling that grew in my heart.

My deal with Monsieur Dubin was going to end. I only promised to stay until the dress was done. It's sad to know that my job here as Monsieur Dubin's helper was finished.

' _But I can't stay here_.' I reminded myself. ' _I promised Monsieur Houdin that I would become a better magician._ '

Plus Vin mentioned something about London being a place full of new inventions. If I can somehow get there, I'll be able to spread joy to others like Monsieur Houdin.

Despite being so wound up in my thoughts, a cough was heard from behind me. Turning around, I saw Monsieur Dubin holding a wrapped box.

"Yes, Monsieur?"

"Lucia, there's something I've been meaning to give you."


	63. The Tailor (20)

"Give? But you've already given me more than what I needed." Having a place to stay, learning how to cook, and sew were things I wouldn't be able to have if I ignored Monsieur Dubin the day I arrived here. "I don't think I deserve whatever it is."

He shook his head, "No. I believe you earned this with all of the hard work you've done in helping my family."

He placed the wrapped box into my arms, and ushered me to open the box. He held a twinkle in his eye as I slowly unwrapped the box. Upon lifting the cover, my eyes soon widened upon what I saw.

' _I'm not imagining this am I_?'

Quickly taking out what was in the box, I held out what seemed to be the same suit that's on display at the window.

Except it was smaller and seemed to be within my size.

"While you were off for deliveries, I busied myself in piecing together the same suit you often stared at." Monsieur Dubin explained, "Unfortunately I was unable to create a magician's outfit tailored to a young lady like you. However you might be better off in a male magician's outfit."


	64. The Tailor (21)

"Why do you say that?" I questioned the tailor, a bit confused by what he meant.

"Listen Lucia, you already know magic tricks aren't the same as actual magic right?"

I nodded. They're just a matter of trickery toward the audience. Making them believe it happened by magic.

"Now everyone, especially the people in Orléans, tend to fear beings with power up their sleeves. There was once a woman who tried to defend her land, only to end up being burned at the stake for being accused of as a witch."

I remember vaguely of my times at church, but I believe Monsieur Dubin referred to La Pucelle d'Orléans, Jeanne d'Arc.

There was worry in his eyes as he continued on. "I don't want that to happen to you, Lucia. So promise me."

"Promise me you won't perform magic as a girl."

' _But give up my identity as a girl?_ ' I knew Monsieur Dubin doesn't want me to get hurt, but it pained me a lot. It would be like losing a part of myself. But if this was the type of audience I'm going to deal with, then Monsieur Dubin was in the right.

"I promise."


	65. The Tailor (22)

After a week of preparation, I stayed with Madam Adelle and her family for the wedding. I smiled watching Adelle look so happy next to her husband, Henri. Apparently he was one the one who made the delicious wedding cake for later. It had so many pretty fresh cream flowers decorated on the three layers.

As I was eating the cake in bliss, Madam Adelle slowly approached me.

"Lucia."

"Yes, Madam Adelle?"

She huffed a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Adelle from now on."

"Oh oh...right." My mistake. Adelle kept telling me for the past week that I should start calling her Adelle instead. She helped me a lot when I had to pack for clothes. To the point of scolding her father for only giving me clothes meant for young boys besides the suit and top hat.

She took a seat beside me and asked. "Do you have any thoughts on what you'll call yourself as a boy?"

I shook my head. Adelle hummed while pondering a thought. "The person who taught you magic, he went by Houdin correct?"

"Yes?" But why was she asking?


	66. The Tailor (23)

Adelle soon turned around, wearing a bright smile as she made a small suggestion. "Why don't you call yourself Howard Houdini?"

"Howard Houdini?" I mumbled the name, slightly confused.

"Yes, Howard Houdini!" She nodded, proud of the name she given for my male self. "I'm sure the person who taught you magic won't mind having his last name to be used for your disguise."

"But for precaution, I added an extra 'I' at the end to prevent people from thinking you two are related."

"That's great and all, Adelle." I soon proceeded to ask, "But why Howard?"

Adelle lowered her gaze to look at the skirt of her dress as she explained her reason, "I was actually planning to name my firstborn son Howard, you know after the meaning of guardian."

"Then why are you giving the name to me?"

She sighed while placing a hand atop my head to ruffle my long hair. "Silly."

"I don't know if my firstborn will be a boy or a girl. Besides, you need a different name when it comes to disguises."

Adelle did have a point on that.

"Hey, Lucia?"

"Yes?"


	67. The Tailor (24)

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" She muttered quietly as the celebration of her wedding moved on. "You're practically a part of my family."

"I can't bear the pain of seeing you leave tomorrow."

Placing my fork back onto my plate, I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. It was hard, knowing that I can't stay here any longer. But a deal's a deal. Besides, I need to keep my promise with Monsieur Houdin. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met Monsieur Dubin and Adelle.

A small sad smile formed against my face as I replied, "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

I already lost my need of wanting to be adopted by a family. That warm dream practically disappeared from my grasp ever since. Although...I rejected Adelle's offer of staying here with her family. It felt nice to know that there was a family I could return to later on.

"You're always welcome to come back, Lucia."

"Thank you, Adelle." I won't forget.


	68. Poker (1)

It seems that I found myself in a predicament. Here I was doing my street performance as per usual in raising money for an airship ride. When suddenly I find a cane fixed under my chin. I was being glared back at a boy no older than I was.

He had sharp blue eyes in contrast to my green eyes. "And here I thought I'd be the top kid magician, but to think a phoney would step up on my stage playing weak gimmicks."

"Phoney?!" I felt my hands grip tightly as I sent a glare back at the boy. "Who are you?!" I demanded to know. Better yet who gives him the right to call the magic Monsieur Houdin taught me weak?!

"Me?" He tipped his top hat up, revealing strands of curly dark brown hair. Removing his cane from my chin, he gave a smirk while introducing himself. "I am Maximillian or you can call me, Maxi the Great!"

"Maxi the Great?" I didn't think there would be other magicians my age.


	69. Poker (2)

After leaving Monsieur Dubin and his family. I started doing street performances while heading toward Rouen. Adelle mentioned about airships that can fly across the sea to get to England. Sadly money was a must. I tried to gather the attention of the crowd, but I ended up gaining a disrespectful magician boy instead.

"So you are who?" He never gave me a chance to introduce myself in the first place! Begrudgingly, I introduced myself as my male self to Maxi. "Howard Houdini."

"Howie then." I have the urge to correct him, but he quickly ignored my words. How rude! I never met such a rude boy before.

"I suggest you find some other place to perform, Howie. After all this plaza is my stage, I started business here and no one else should take it." He raised his arms, gesturing that this whole area was his.

What in the world?!

"But that's not fair!" I huffed with anger in my tone. "You can't just claim this area just because you performed here first!"

"Excusez moi?" Ugh, how dare he! Pretending he can't hear me, when I'm speaking loud and clear.


	70. Poker (3)

I'm practically boiling with anger as I glared at the boy before me. Never in my life have I met a boy with such an attitude. Even Vin and the other boys back at the orphanage were respectful toward others!

I'm so tempted to slap him in the face, but Adelle's words began to ring in my mind.

 _ **If you hit someone, be it male or not, resist. You'll draw too much attention. Attention that's not toward your magic trick.**_

Ugh, Adelle why?! He deserves a good slap in the face for all I know!

"Then if you find my suggestion unfair." Maxi raised his hand to reveal a deck of cards on the palm of his hand. "How about a game of poker?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Poker?"

Maxi rolled his eyes, "Oh come now."

"Don't tell me Howie. You don't even know how to use a mere deck of playing cards?" Maxi was already clicking his tongue at me in disappointment. "I'm amused to find a magician who doesn't even know how to deal with cards."

Says the same magician making a big deal out of it when I was doing fine without cards.


	71. Poker (4)

Out of sheer pity, Maxi offered to teach me how to deal cards. One of them being card throwing. I swear I thought Maxi was going to slice my hair off with the way he threw the card.

But with the way he taught me, I barely made much progress.

"Oh Howie, how many times is it going to take you to figure out my card?"

 _'When you learn to be patient for once.'_ Maxi annoyed me constantly. Every single day, whenever I arrived to see him, Maxi would drill me to the ground to make sure I get the various types of card tricks he knew. Despite his attitude, Maxi was actually strict in comparison to Monsieur Houdin.

Maxi made me realize that each magician had their own style of teaching as well as performing. While Monsieur Houdin was more versed on conjuring things that appear out of nowhere, Maxi was more capable of tricks that can deceive one's own thoughts.

Then one day, I decided to ask Maxi out of curiosity. "Why did you decide to become a magician?" Of course I only asked Maxi around the time he was willing to listen and answer me.


	72. Cards (5)

"Me?" I raised a brow at Howie, wondering why he wanted to know more about me. "Well for starters, I didn't have someone to teach me these things. Like you did Howie."

Everything I learned, especially these cards was from my former home. The town I lived in was practically a thriving area for gamblers. Gambling was a shoe in among people, visitors, nobles, and dealers themselves. Especially for those invested into card games.

"You could say that I wanted to break free and stop people from playing into the simple card deception."

My father was one of them. Day after day, I'd see him return home promising of bringing in a haul. Of course it was nothing but a false promise. My mother soon became fed up with his actions and later on left me behind to deal with my poor gambling addict of a father alone.

As we lost more money, the harder it came to buying food. I needed to do something. Anything. Just to survive. But I didn't have the heart to steal food from the people who sell it for a living.


	73. Cards (6)

During one of my attempts in finding food, a man who was angered from his losing streak threw a deck of playing cards toward my direction.

He didn't even care whether the playing cards ended up in someone else's possession. Nor did he care whether it landed on someone's face.

"Ow!"

"I'm never playing poker ever again!" A complete lie, but after getting hit by someone's anger at the game he lost was enough to draw my attention to the discarded cards.

They were thin and almost paper-like. Yet these cards were something so small and dangerous. They were items capable of pushing men or women down a peg for getting too full of themselves.

At that time, I decided to watch what these card dealers would do to teach gamblers a lesson. Sometimes they have an extra card in their dress shirts or managed to throw cards among themselves in order to switch decks. It was an incredible sight.

To think the dealers themselves were also part of the trickery behind gambling.

It almost made me throw the cards I have been holding onto. But then I realized something...these cards were a way that I could survive.


	74. Cards (7)

' _If I continued to stay with that gambling addict of a father, who knows what would have happened to me._ ' I probably wouldn't be teaching this hopeless beginner magician known as Howie.

"Is this your card?" He was making a nervous expression, hoping that the King of Spades was my card. Unfortunately the card wasn't. I heaved a heavy sigh, "Try try again, Howie."

I chuckled in amusement of how angry he looked, muttering on how he still couldn't understand the trick. It reminded me of how I tried to figure out how those card dealers managed to do such small tricks.

"Maybe you should take a break Howie." He did seem tired, plus it was already sundown. "Meet me tomorrow at the same time as usual."

"Fine."

The next day, I was trying out a new trick I learned that used a saw and a fake wooden arm. I was going to cut into the wooden arm when someone slammed the saw away from my hand.

To think that I was going to yell at someone...who was the most worried and caring girl I ever saw in my life.

And her name was Lucia.


	75. Poker (8)

The next day, I decided to go into town in one of the dresses Adelle gave to me. It was a nice change of pace compared to being in boy's clothes.

I'm just glad Adelle managed to help me with how I should look as a boy. I had to tie my hair up into a low ponytail using a black ribbon. I hope I can continue to pull off looking like a boy for as long as I can.

After buying two apples from one of the stands, I was passing by the plaza where Maxi helped me practice learning card tricks. I saw Maxi sitting alone in the center of the plaza.

"Hm?" I stopped. Tilting my head in confusion. 'What is he holding?'

I placed the apples back into my bag, and slowly made my way over to Maxi. Once I was close enough to see Maxi, I saw something shiny.

I thought it was a mirror.

It wasn't.

My eyes widened in shock.

It was a saw.

It was a saw.

It was a sAW.

It was A SAW.

It WAS A SAW.

IT'S A SAW?!


	76. Poker (9)

I blinked.

Then blinked again.

' _Am I dreaming_?'

I rubbed my eyes.

Then stared at Maxi.

He still held the saw.

I then proceeded to pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming.

It hurt.

A lot.

 _'No, no I'm not._ ' I continued to stare at Maxi, still holding the saw in his right hand. ' _Why does Maxi have a saw_?!'

I don't recall any magic tricks dealing with sharp tools. Unless Monsieur Houdin didn't teach me those tricks for a reason.

But I think I knew what that reason was, because the next thing I knew. I was already running over to Maxi with my bag in my hand. My heart began pacing as I ran straight for Maxi at full speed.

Maxi held the saw high up into the air, stating. "Now for my grand finale! I'll saw my arm in half!"

The moment I heard him say that, I managed to get over to Maxi time in using my bag to slam the saw out of his grasp without regret.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him, "Why are you trying to saw your arm off?!"


	77. Poker (10)

Maxi looked ready to send a glare along with a mouth full of attitude. "You-!"

But once he glanced at me.

Maxi froze.

' _What_?' Why in the world did he freeze?

I ignored the surprise look in his face and continued to state my point. "Do you really want to lose your arm?! Is performing this trick so important that you'll dare lose your arm?! Are you mad?!"

Upon hearing me say whether he was crazy or not, Maxi snapped out of his supposed trance and replied calmly to the worry in my voice. "Non, non Mademoiselle."

' _Huh_?' Confused by his use of words, I soon found my right hand grasped by Maxi's. He lifted my hand close to place a…

a.

a.

a?

A?

A?!

A?!

A?!

A?!

A KISS?!

My face started to warm even after Maxi placed a kiss against my hand. Maxi stepped back to look at my face, which soon brought a bright smile on his face.

Who art thou and what hast thou done to Maxi?


	78. Poker (11)

My face was warm. But all in all...I was confused.

'I _s this really the same Maxi I know_?' I first thought, until I remembered what Maxi just called me. ' _He referred to me as Mademoiselle_?!'

That's right! Maxi never saw the real me! He only knew Howard Houdini!

"I'm flattered to see that you're concerned about me, but I was simply practicing a magic trick." As soon as he mentioned that, Maxi went into a thorough explanation on how great of a Magician he was.

' _Why didn't I leave_?' I silently regret not excusing myself. I must be really lucky since it's not our meeting time yet.

"So Mademoiselle..." Maxi's words snapped me out of my thoughts. I refocused my gaze back to him. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

I stared at Maxi, still in shock. _'This really is a completely different Maxi compared to how I see him as Houdini.'_

His eyes weren't of anger or filled with taunt. It made me wonder if Maxi only talked to girls like this.

"Lucia." I finally replied, answering his question.


	79. Poker (12)

"Well then Lucia." Maxi snapped his fingers, to reveal a single red rose in his right hand. He held out the rose before me. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

I suppressed the frown that was going to form on my mouth, and tried to give a smile as I accepted the rose Maxi held out. ' _Maxi, we're meeting each other later on for poker you fool_.'

After he bid me farewell, I heaved a sigh. ' _Thank goodness. He's finally gone._ '

I soon focused on heading back to get ready with my meeting with Maxi as Howard Houdini. After changing and returning to the plaza, Maxi was sitting at the same spot from earlier. Except Maxi looked like he was in a daze.

By the time Maxi turned over to me, he kept staring at my face.

Confused, I asked Maxi. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hey, Howie?" Still ignoring my questions.

"What?"

"Do you happen to have a sister?" I almost flinched when Maxi said that. ' _Did he find_ _out_?!'

Despite my inner panic, I kept my guard up while keeping a calm face. "No, why?"


	80. Poker (13)

"Oh it's nothing." Maxi had this triumphant smirk on his face. I was tempted to slap it off once he mentioned his next works. "I just met the girl of my dreams."

 _'Haha...it must be some other girl...there's no way it was me. I hope Maxi found some other pretty girl that way he can forget ever seeing the real me.'_

Or so I thought.

"And her name is Lucia."

I paled. ' _D_ - _Don't_ _tell_ _me_... _was_ _my_ _disguise_ _that_ _convincing_?!' I could have sworn Maxi would be able to tell after meeting him several times. But to think he's that up in the clouds, ugh! ' _YOU_ _FOOL_!' My inner thoughts were practically screaming at him. ' _I'M_ _STANDING_ _RIGHT_ _HERE_ , _LISTENING_ _TO_ _YOU_!'

I was really ready to slap Maxi in the face. I can't believe this.

But at least I managed to fool Maxi in a way? Thank goodness for Maxi's inflated attitude for not realizing who I really am.

I need to be more careful from now on whenever I'm dressed as a girl or Howard Houdini.


	81. Poker (14)

After several days of practice, I managed to to handle the tricks Maxi was able to do. It took a while, but it was worth the wait in learning.

Using my wrist, I managed to throw a card over to Maxi from a few feet away. In response to my throw, Maxi managed to catch the card between his fingers without trouble.

I then asked Maxi, hoping I got the card right. "Is this your card?"

He grinned after taking one look at the card. "You finally did it, Howie." Maxi revealed the card. It was the King of Spades.

I internally cheered. ' _I should start incorporating card tricks into my performances from now on.'_

"But it's sad to know that we're no longer meeting up anymore." Maxi did have a point on that. According to Maxi, he was planning on going north to explore all of France. While I'm heading west for an airship to London.


	82. Poker (15)

Maxi made his way over to me, holding out a hand. "Even if we won't see each other again, we already know that from this day on-"

I tilted my head in confusion, "This day on?"

"Oh Howie, do I have to say everything for you?" He grabbed my gloved hand and gave it a firm shake. I almost jumped due to his sudden grab.

"From now on, we're magician rivals." Maxi held a twinkle in his eye, showing how excited he was at admitting it, "Let's have a proper stage when we meet again."

Returning Maxi's response, I firmly squeezed Maxi's hand back. "Right."

 _'Let's perform magic the next time we meet, Maxi.'_


	83. Poker (16)

When I meant, next time we meet. I didn't mean the next day. Along with seeing me dressed as a girl again.

I was, yet again, buying food for myself to prepare for my journey to the next town. When someone called out my name right when I was leaving the market.

I regret turning around.

' _Maxi_?!' So many questions were popping in my mind as Maxi walked over to me. _'Ahhh, how in the world did he see me?!'_

Once he was within range, Maxi smirked upon seeing my surprised face. "I see that we meet again, Lucia."

"Y-Yeah…" I personally did not want to see you right before I leave.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to bid you an early farewell. I'm leaving for another town up north from here to perform my magic." I know that, so please start moving north right now.

"But there's one last thing I wished to do before I go."

 _'Why are you moving closer_?!'


	84. Poker (17)

"And that is?" Maxi was too close for comfort. I can feel myself grip my bag, wondering if I should hit him with it then make a run for it.

"To see you and-" I blinked. Then suddenly I found Maxi leaning closer and closer until I felt something contact my right cheek.

He.

Did.

Not.

Just.

Do.

That!

"Hope that you won't forget me." I froze in place as Maxi tucked a few strands of my hair behind to mutter those words in my ear. My cheeks warmed as I watched Maxi smile at my reaction.

Once he left, I slowly placed my gloved hand against my cheek. If someone held a mirror before me, I think my face would've been bright red.

' _He just! What in the-Ahhhhhhhh_!' Get back here Maxi so that I can punch you!

I was only glad to know that he's not going in the same direction as I was. Otherwise the next time Maxi sees me as Lucia, I'm going to punch him with these two brown gloved fists of mine regardless of what Adelle says!


	85. Tis a Mystery (18)

I watched from afar, seeing the little girl as I smiled in amusement. She looked ready to fight the boy who just placed a kiss on her cheek not too long ago.

' _Ah young love with such pure intentions. It makes me almost feel_ …'

I felt my once smiling mouth form into a straight line.

' _Disgusted_.'

"After years of hiding in the shadows, you finally decided to step into the light of crowd."

Little princess, I believe your time in this world won't last for long.

"Your existence to begin with is a stain to our family, and I can no longer tolerate having this mission extended anymore."

Just you wait Lucia, the sand in your hourglass will be gone in a matter of seconds.

"I found you, little brat."


	86. Sky Pirate Queen (1)

Finally! I finally have enough money to get on an airship for London. It took a long time, but I managed to help out vendors for food deliveries and perform to save up on money.

"Now to start stocking up on supplies." From what Adelle told me, I'm going to need some food and more blankets. Apparently it's really cold up in the sky, so she reminded me that I should get blankets once I earned enough money.

As I walk around the market, dressed as a young boy this time. I tried to search for good prices I can afford without spending too much.

"Those freshly baked bread loaves look delicious." But no bread can beat Monsieur Henri's baguettes! Adelle's husband made the best baguettes!

"Ah, I shouldn't be standing around in one place. I need to get the items I need for my trip."

Without looking, I ended up running into someone. Luckily, no items were dropped.

"Oh, sorry Monsieur." I shouldn't have done that.

"It's not a problem." The man offered a hand to me, as I placed my hand in his.

I winced.

 _'His grip is too strong_.'


	87. Sky Pirate Queen (2)

There was something wrong. This man was gripping my hand too tightly.

He was dressed in the most expensive suit I've ever seen compared to the ones Monsieur Dubin made for a living. He had two misshaped teeth resembling the drawn rabbits from the storybooks the young children read. His blonde hair seemed oily while his gloves felt sweaty on my wrist. The green eyes that stared back at me, didn't feel welcoming.

"I believe I have to go now, Monsieur." I tried to excuse myself immediately. Something felt wrong, this man...I don't think I should trust him.

I need to get away.

"Oh but little mademoiselle." My eyes widened.

' _He_... _He realized I'm a girl_?!' I tried to pull my wrist away, but the man's glove wouldn't budge despite all of the sweat on it. ' _He_ _won't_ _let_ _go_!'

"I think you're looking quite pale. It would not be right to leave you alone."

"Monsieur." I gulped.

The man won't release his grip.

My mind started racing.

There was a familiar emotion.

I knew it all too well.

I couldn't say it outloud.

But I knew the truth.

Because...

' _I'm scared_.'


	88. Sky Pirate Queen (3)

I did everything Adelle told me to do whenever I need to avoid danger. Vin often told me to never face danger alone also. But none of their words was enough to stop this man's persistence.

' _No_.'

"Let's go mademoiselle, I'll help." I dug my heels to the ground in hope that he would release.

' _No_.'

"Don't worry, you'll be alright."

' _No_!'

Flashes of precious friends and people who've helped me along the way reappeared in my mind.

They all had smiles on their faces.

' _Vin...Monsieur Houdin...Adelle, Monsier Dubin, Madam Dubin, Monsieur Henri, Manon, and even that blundering idiot Maxi_!'

I still have something to do!

I bit the bottom of my mouth.

' _I can't let this man take me_!'

I screamed as loud as I can, disobeying Adelle's words on not making a scene. "Someone help me!"

After I screamed like that, the man's false smile started to wear off. As a scary tone was soon muttered off from his mouth. "You little-"

But the man never got to finish his words.

Because someone else interrupted him.

"Unhand that child before I remove that hand for you!"


	89. Sky Pirate Queen (4)

The next thing I knew a pretty short blond haired lady arrived. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her hands were placed on her hips as if she was greater than everyone, except the lady was short in height compared to Adelle. The lady wore blue overalls and a white dress shirt. Black boots and fingerless gloves adorned on her made the lady stand out even more. Her sharp brown eyes formed a glare at the man holding my wrist.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" The temper in her voice was increasing. "Unhand the child."

The man held a smug grin. "And? What can some small woman like you can do?"

I felt my wrist being pulled. "Ow!" I winced. ' _My wrist_!'

The lady's eyes narrowed. "Oh you asked for it."

The next thing I knew, the lady ran up toward us and raised her right leg up to slam a kick across the man's face.

My eyes widened in amazement.

' _She_ _kicked_ _him_ _like_ _he_ _was_ _nothing_!' I wish I could do something like she did!

The impact of the lady's kick loosened the man's grip on my wrist.


	90. Sky Pirate Queen (5)

Upon getting my hand back, the lady gestured for me to stand behind her. I quickly ran over, but instead of standing behind I stay firmly at her left side.

The lady sent me a look and muttered, "You'll get taken again if you don't stay behind me kid."

I shook my head. "I can't cower in fear all the time."

I need to face them.

I can't rely on others, especially when I'm journeying alone.

Her eyes widened at my response, but soon that look of surprise changed into a grin.

"I like the passion in your eyes." She raised her arms up close. Her gloved hands were balled up into fists as she directed her gaze at the man. "Alright kid."

"Since I like that passion in you. I'll give you a free impromptu lesson."

I think I heard her knuckles crack as she said that.

I then wondered.

' _Just how strong is this lady_?'


	91. Sky Pirate Queen (6)

"Okay, so you see how I have my hand in a fist?"

Ignoring the scary crack from her knuckles, I focused on her words.

I nodded showing that I was listening.

"You need to keep your thumb out, and not tucked in otherwise you'll end up breaking your hand when you throw your punch." As the lady showed me how to form a fist, the man slowly got up from the ground.

Anger was shown on his face as he let out a low growl, "How dare you foul woman!"

I noticed the lady's smile twitch.

' _Uh oh_.'

"Just what kind of beast woman are you to injure a noble?"

Now her right eye was twitching. I was going to say something to her, but she shushed me. Still listening to the man while slowly forming a fist on her right hand.

"A commoner such as you deserves to be-!"

The next thing I knew, a punch was thrown right into the man's stomach.


	92. Sky Pirate Queen (7)

"Last time I checked, nobles don't kidnap children off the streets."

She landed another punch.

"Noble men like you."

Punch.

"Don't deserve."

Punch.

"A second."

Punch.

"Chance at all!"

The last punch managed to throw the man down to the floor.

The lady then placed the sole of her right boot on the man's chest.

I couldn't tell from where I was standing.

But she muttered these exact words out loud.

"If I see you trying to kidnap children one more time, you're getting more than just a knuckle sandwich."

She then dug her boot further into the man's chest.

The man looked like he was trying to hold in the pain.

"Now scram before I grab the knife sitting next to the fishmonger."

The man clicked his tongue in frustration. Before he left, the man sent a glare to me.

His glare made me chew on my bottom lip nervously.

' _That man just tried to kidnap me and he knew I was a girl._ '

But something was bugging me.

 _'Who was he?'_


	93. Sky Pirate Queen (8)

Once the man left the area for good, the lady heaved a sigh.

"Noblemen these days never give a single shred of respect to the people who provide them their goods."

The lady turned over to face me. "You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine."

Just a little surprised by how much strength you have.

"You don't seem fine."

Oh.

"I don't?"

"Not at all ki-" The lady frowned. "I really shouldn't keep calling you kid."

"Do you have a name?"

"Howard Houdini." The lady shook her head. "No not that. That's not your name."

I blinked in surprise. ' _So she did know._ ' She kept calling me kid this whole time, so I wasn't even sure if the lady knew. "So you knew?"

"Know what?"

There was confusion on my face. Did she know? "That I'm-"

"A girl?" I slowly nodded to her quiet response. "A boy wouldn't act so giddy staring at baguettes."

I blushed. ' _She saw the way I was staring at the baguettes_?!'

"So your true name is?" The lady returned to her former question. I hesitated to reply, but then quietly muttered.

"Lucia."

"No last name?"

I shook my head. "I'm an orphan."


	94. Innocent Baguette (9)

Did she just call herself an orphan?

 ** _Orphan?_**

What in the world is an orphan doing here?!

I won't deny their existence, but even orphans from the streets refuse to traverse the marketplace unless they planned on stealing food or work among the vendors that sell here.

' _But why would an orphan_?'

"Lucia." I asked out of piqued interest. Her situation reminded me of a certain someone's. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

This place literally isn't exactly the best place for an orphan to be running around in.

"I was gathering stuff for my journey to London." Lucia explained, "My friends told me London would be a good place to keep my promise."

' _Promise_?' Soon I start to see a resemblance between her and a certain person I know. ' _Ah, she's such a goody two shoes, almost like Rei Rei_.'

"But thank you for saving me-" She then held a look of confusion, "Um? What was your name madam?"

I smiled at her politeness. "My name is Matilda, but everyone knows me as Matty."

"Then Madam Matty?"

I shook my head. "You can drop the Madam, Lucia."


	95. Innocent Baguette (10)

"Okay, Matty!" Oh lord this innocent baguette's smile.

So adorable.

Lucia then held a look of realization. "Ah, I need to finish gathering the items I need."

Tipping the hat, supposedly hiding her hair, Lucia turned over to me to say. "I have to go now, Matty. But thank you for saving me."

My eyes widened upon hearing what she just said.

Wait.

She's leaving…?

ALONE?!

"Wait, Lucia." I called out to stop the young girl. "I don't think you should be wandering the marketplace alone."

"You don't want to get in another situation like before right?"

"That's true." She held a troubled face. I'd feel really bad for leaving this child alone. Maybe I should-

I lowered myself to her level, muttering her true name.

"Lucia."

"Yes?"

"I believe it'd be safer if I just accompany you around the marketplace." I don't exactly feel comfortable knowing that there's nobles targeting children like her. "And I won't take no for an answer, Howard."

She blinked in surprise by the sudden name change, but soon a small smile formed on her face. "Okay, Matty."

After taking her yes, Lucia or should I say Howard stuck by my side.


	96. Innocent Baguette (11)

I continued to keep a sharp eye on our surroundings as we moved on.

So far nothing was out of the ordinary. The marketplace carried on it's usual flow. People chatting amongst each other their day or asking what's fresh today.

During our walk through the marketplace, Lucia mentioned how she saved up money for an airship heading to London.

"That's quite a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The group I belong to was actually planning to go to London pretty soon." In fact, really soon. There's apparently a place in the mechanical city of London that holds an airship flying race.

Rei Rei really wanted to see how the races were like first before preparing our airship, Regalia, for one.

"Really?!" Lucia was going to say something else, when I noticed something out of the blue. I quickly placed a finger against my lips to signal Lucia to be quiet.

Lucia stilled as I take a quick look around our surroundings. That's when I saw a familiar noble stalking through the shadows.

I clicked my tongue.

"Tch!"

That man really hasn't learned his lesson, but it'll be troublesome having Lucia around.

...I think Rei Rei and the others can watch her.


	97. Sky Pirate Queen (12)

"Follow me." Taking my hand, Matty guided me through the crowd of people gathering around or heading toward the stationed airships.

With the way Matty was rushing me, the man from before was following us right now. I felt my grip on Matty's hand tighten as we got closer and closer to an airship putting away cargo at the moment.

By the time we reached the cargo, Matty got something out of her pocket. I couldn't tell what it was until Matty made a sound.

It was a whistle. In about a few minutes later, a grey-colored bird arrived. Perching it's feet on Matty's shoulder.

"Wow!" I gasped in amazement while Matty fed it a tiny piece of bread that we got from the vendors.

"This pigeon is my group's messenger." Matty told me as she wrote a quick note from the items she obtained today. "The mail deliverers today don't get letters through the sky fast enough than good ole Pudge."

"Pudge?"

"This little guy's name." Matty petted the bird's head. "When we got him, he was a little on the fat size."


	98. Sky Pirate Queen (13)

"Nonetheless, Pudge gets our letters through no matter what happens." Matty then tied the letter onto Pudge's leg. "Make sure Rei Rei gets the letter Pudge."

Pudge cooed at Matty then flew up into the sky to head toward the airship.

Turning over to me, Matty soon instructed. "Don't leave this area okay, Howard?"

I nodded, and happy to hear that Matty was still calling me by my alias.

"I'm going to take care of our little stalker. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She then picked me up and placed me on one of the barrels. Giving two pats on my head, Matty finally left to go after the man.

Even though Matty said that she'll be back, I didn't expect to meet a bunch of men. Dressed like pirates out of a storybook.

A group of men from the airship arrived to take the cargo...but they soon noticed me. Sitting atop one of the barrels.

"Well look what we got here." One of them stepped up to stare straight at me. "A wee stowaway trying to take our cargo, eh?!"

"Huh?!" Wait what?! "No, I'm just here to wait for-"

"Oh you're not getting away with that excuse!"


	99. Sky Pirate Queen (14)

"This is a big misunderstanding." I tried to explain myself, but these men won't listen to reason. "I'm not here to steal."

"Lies!"

"That's what all the street rats all say!"

"But I-"

"I'd say we take him to the captain!"

And soon.

I was dragged by the arms over to the airship Pudge flew over without any given chance to explain.

' _Matty, where are you_?' Was all I could think of at the moment as these men dragged me further into the airship.

Once the men stopped, they threw me into a room filled with maps, books, and chests scattered around.

I was on the cold steel floor, confused as to where I was.

Until I raised my head.

To see a lady.

That was not like Matty at all.


	100. Sky Pirate Queen (15)

Hair similar to the color of raven feathers

Eyes as blue as the sea.

Dark brown skin.

She was dressed in black pants.

A belt with a curved sword latched onto it.

She wore a dark blue overbust paired with a white dress shirt and a brown corset wrapped around her stomach.

Adorn on her hands were white gloves.

On her head was a fancy hat bearing the same color as her overbust with a large white feather on it.

She had her arms crossed, staring down at me.

Her lips were dark red, meaning that she was wearing makeup like Adelle did during her wedding.

Except this lady wasn't getting married. In fact she resembled a pirate captain like the storybooks back at the orphanage.

Her black boots clicked by each step. I felt my throat dry as she inched closer to me.

"Who are you?" Her voice resembled what I imagined to be the authority of a queen but also a captain. Her pose, outfit, but most of all her whole image resembled...a female pirate?

No...a queen?

No…I'm practically in the deepest part of the airship.

That means she's...  
 **  
 _The Sky Pirate Queen._**


	101. Little Crossdresser (16)

"Captain Reina, this landlubber has been seen stealing our supplies!" One of the crew members blurted out loud.

"No! That wasn't what I was do-"

"Shut it ya brat!" One of them yelled at the child lying on the ground before me.

"Hm." I hummed before raising a hand. "Stand down men."

"Aye!"

I lowered myself to the child's level to place a hand under his chin. But upon closer inspection, I take a good look at this child's features.

' _This face…_ ' I mentally sighed at my crew's stupidity. ' _Till will throw a fit once she sees the state this child is in_.'

I muttered a quiet, "Men will always be idiots." Confusing the child completely. I released my hold on the child's chin to stand up and narrow my gaze at the crew standing close to the door.

"You idiotic brutes!" The tone in my voice was practically flared with anger. "How dare you accuse a child...no...a little girl for such a thing?!"

The men were flabbergasted.

"A child?"

"No wait, Captain Reina just said-"

"A girl?!"


	102. Little Crossdresser (17)

They all looked at the child lying on the ground, who was checking her wrist. Yes...not his...but her wrist.

This child was no doubt a girl.

"But how-"

Without further ado, I snatched the little girl's hat on her head. She gasped in shock of my actions as her long wavy hair tumbled out from the hat.

The men started to pale in color the minute I mention someone's name. "Matilda is going to kill all of you for hurting and placing the blame on a little girl you idiots."

"And don't forget...I'm going to approve of her punishments to those who failed to notice something as small as this."

I turned around then shouted in a thunder-like tone, "Now get back to work!"

"Aye, Captain!" The men all scrambled to leave the room. The only ones left inside were just the girl and I.

I was playing around with the hat the girl was once wearing.

Waiting for her to say something. After a few seconds, the girl mumbled out. "How…?"


	103. Little Crossdresser (18)

The heels of my boots sounded as I turned over to face the girl on the ground.

A smirk formed on my lips.

"Do you think you were the only girl to dress up as a boy?"

The last time I did. I was rescuing Till from getting married to some sleazy nobleman that only wanted her family's fortune.

Little did he know that I was pretending to be a butler that served Till's family.

"And so...why would a child like you find it necessary to pretend to be a boy?"

"What will you gain from standing in the shoes of a man?"

The girl bit her lip, nervous of what she was going to say next.

Once the girl made up her mind, she opened her mouth to say the words.

But.

A certain pigeon carrier soared from the window and over to the girl. Landing safely onto the girl head as if it were a nest.

"Coo!" Pudge chirped happily while resting on the girl's hair.

' _Hmm_.' Pudge normally isn't this friendly to anyone besides our crew. Unless...ah...now I see what's going on.

The letter Till sent just recently mentioned about a girl.

Named Lucia.


	104. Sky Pirate Queen (19)

I really wasn't expecting Pudge to land on my hair.

I still feel scared of what to say to the captain standing before me.

She's pretty, but also scary. The crew members here practically ran like chickens on a farm the instant she commanded them to leave.

But she also mentioned Matty's name earlier.

Matilda.

' _Does that mean Matty...is a pirate too_?'

That does explain how Matty managed to beat the scary man from earlier.

Returning my gaze to the captain, I wondered what kind of answer she's expecting.

I'm only dressed as a boy to protect my identity as a girl performing magic tricks.

' _If anyone found out_.' I gulped. ' _Who knows what will happen to me_.'

I have to say something.

But lying...especially in front of a pirate. That situation can lead to my end.

"It's." I started off, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "It's for my own protection."

"Protection from what?"

"To protect myself from being killed for what I do."

She stared at me, keeping the same expression except there was some kind of pressure it gave off.

Forcing me to tell the truth.

"Do what?"


	105. Sky Pirate Queen (20)

Her gaze made me choke up on my words.

"M-Magic Tricks."

After blurting those words out loud to the captain of this airship, the said person's mouth twitched into a grin. "Is that so?"

I blinked in surprise.

She sounded...impressed?!

"Then." She pointed her hand to me. "Show me your so called magic tricks."

"Oh. Uh." I didn't realize that the captain pointing her hand at me meant that she was trying to help me get up.

Placing my hand in her's, the captain hauled me up from the ground.

Allowing me to stand on my two feet.

Pudge, realizing how high he was soon flew from the top of my head and over to Captain Reina's right shoulder.

Once I was properly standing, she placed the hat right back on my head.

The captain took a few steps back to sit atop of the desk.

Waiting for me to start.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the deck of cards Maxi gave from my back pocket.

Soon I began my performance.

"Then Madam Reina." My voice practically echoed throughout this room. I held out the deck in a fan-like shape. "Pick a card any card."


	106. Sky Pirate Queen (21)

I watched in anticipation.

Wondering what card the captain will pick.

After pointing to a particular card, in fact it was a card I sometimes mistakenly get during practice, I reshuffled the cards.

Once the cards were reshuffled, I slide out the captain's card and threw the card toward captain Reina.

She caught it between two fingers.

"Is this your card?"

Captain Reina stared at the card for a few seconds before revealing it as the Queen of Diamonds.

"Hmm...you're quite sharp, Lucia."

The moment she mentioned my name.

I snapped out of the trance I'm normally in for performances.

I almost dropped the deck of cards in my hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"Matilda sent me a letter using Pudge."

A letter? Oh! The letter Matty was writing earlier!

But wait...the person Matty was writing to was Captain Reina?!

"She mentioned about a young girl crossdressing as a boy that was being chased by a creepy old nobleman." Captain Reina answered, explaining the contents behind Matty's letter. "In fact, Matilda also said that you were looking for an airship to London."

I nodded.


	107. Sky Pirate Queen (22)

I still haven't found one yet, but the chances of me being able to get on one are low due to my age.

"Then I have proposal for you."

Huh?

"Since you only showed me one of your magic tricks, I'll allow you to travel with us to London if you perform each night on the way to London."

"I can?!"

Ah! My voice was too loud!

I quickly covered my mouth.

Embarrassed that I practically yelled at the captain of this airship.

However Captain Reina didn't seem to mind at all.

She simply patted the top of my head. "Yes, you can."

...it might just be my imagination, but Captain Reina had a really kind expression on her face while patting the top of my head.


	108. Innocent Baguette (23)

Turns out the man stalking Lucia earlier wasn't the one following us.

"What's the Tempesta crew doing around our area?" I was pressing the heel of my boot into the man I captured for interrogation. "You better answer otherwise you can say goodbye to your future children."

"A-Alright! I'll talk, so please spare me!" I rolled my eyes the minute he started begging mercy.

Waiting for the man to continue speaking.

But right after I heard what he said, I gritted my teeth. "So an aerial raid, huh?"

I released the man, watching him go from a crawl to a full on sprint.

 _'Rei Rei is not going to like this at all.'_

And we just got the Regalia cleaned as well as restocked the supplies.

"Tsk." I'm going to need an increase on ammo and gun powder for the canons. "The Tempesta better be prepared for our wrath."

They're not getting away with just a simple fight.

"Making us waste precious supplies."

"Coo!" I glanced up to the sky, seeing Pudge flying with a letter on his leg.

"Oh, I didn't expect a fast reply from Rei Rei."

But once I read, anger consumed me.

"They're dead meat."


	109. Sky Pirate Queen (24)

"Ehh? Matty was a noble?!" Captain Reina began telling me stories about Matty and herself while we were waiting for the supplies to be fully stocked on the airship.

Once she started talking in a friendly tone, after allowing me on their airship, it was much easier to answer.

We were sitting, having tea together in the Captain's Quarters.

Captain Reina was quite the storyteller.

Their former lives...Matty was the daughter of a noble house involved with trade and organizing the marketplaces near a port in Italy. While Captain Reina was the daughter of an actual female pirate captain originating from Spain, except her mom ruled the seven seas.

"So you're going to rule the seven skies?"

"There's no such thing as the seven skies." Oh so only the seven seas exist.

"Really?"

"But if that were true, then my crew and I still have a long way to go." She sighed. "I only managed to assemble a great crew, but they still need some work before I can conquer the skies."

Captain Reina turned over to me, a small smile on my face. "Although I'm a captain. I am only eighteen this year."


	110. Sky Pirate Queen (25)

' _Eighteen_?!'

But...I thought she was twenty!

"I only look older because Matilda said makeup would make people take me seriously." She grinned at me, "And surprisingly Matilda was right."

"Makeup?" I always did question the importance of those powdery stuff, but never bothered to ask Adelle.

"Makeup, as Matilda said, was women's war paint for battle." Captain Reina laughed, wearing a look as if she was recalling a fond memory. "When Matilda said that...it reminded of what my mother used to tell me."

Eager to know, I leaned forward to hear what she had to say. "What did she tell you?"

"Apparently men also wore makeup to battle too."

"Really?!" I can't imagine Vin or Maxi wearing makeup at all.

In fact, they would probably look ridiculous in it.

' _But what_ _about Monsieur Dubin or Monsieur Houdin_?'

I snorted into a fit of laughter on the idea of Monsieur Dubin and Houdin wearing makeup too.

The captain was going to question my sudden laughter, when a familiar voice echoed through the walls of the airship.

 ** _"YOU BLUNDERING BUFFOONS!"_**

Ah...Matty's voice!

But.

I turned to the captain wearily.

"Is she?"

"Indeed."

Matty was angry.

Punishment befell the crew.


	111. Little Crossdresser (26)

Watching this little girl reminded me of the past.

If I recall I was a little older than Lucia at the time, because I had just began my life after mother retired from her role as captain.

My mother ruled the seven seas with her own pirate crew and huge boat.

But if my mother said the ocean was vast, then there was no doubt.

The sky was just like the ocean.

I remembered what my mother told me.

"Even if we don't have a home, our place will always be-" I placed my a hand on my chest. "Here."

Forever in our hearts.

I stared at the ocean while carrying my stuff on one shoulder. Heading off to find some food in the marketplace, I soon come across a girl roughly the same age as I was. Arguing to the person selling fruits.

"Listen here! If you don't lower the prices of these fruits, you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life." She sounded pretty arrogant. "Challenging my family's guild-"

"That's enough Matilda." A man bearing similar features to the person known as Matilda stepped in.

Matilda huffed. "I was only making a point."


	112. Little Crossdresser (27)

"A point that could scare people off." The man shook his head at Matilda. "It's unladylike for a lady of the La Marche House."

"Your fiance will have a bad impression of you."

Despite his words, it looked like Matilda wasn't listening to him at all.

I should just keep moving and pretend I didn't hear a single thing.

Even though I passed by, it didn't stop Matilda from noticing me. "Wait."

I stopped.

Wondering if the girl was referring to someone nearby.

Unfortunately I was wrong.

"You there!" She called out loud. "The one with pretty long raven colored hair!"

Sadly, I'm the only one matching that description.

The others either had bob-like or shoulder length hair.

' _I should have chopped my hair off._ '

Slowly I turned around, only to find myself overwhelmed by Matilda La Marche's sudden closeness.

' _She's pretty fast_ …'

"Mmhm!" She hummed, taking a good look at my face.


	113. Little Crossdresser (28)

It felt weird.

Having someone this close.

Especially a noble.

I took a few cautious steps back.

But, I soon find my chin grasped by her gloved hand.

My face was then pulled up close to Matilda's.

A big smile formed on her face.

"You know...red would look really nice on you!"

That was how I met Matilda La Marche.

But as I grew closer to her...the fluttering feeling in my stomach would always happen whenever I see her.

However Matilda, at that time, had a duty to fulfill.

Being a lady of the La Marche House, Matilda was to be married to another noble house.

It was to unify the ties. To help prosper the trade and profits.

"What a load of bull." I told Matilda while wearing a frown on my face. "Why do you need to get married?"

"Isn't your older brother going to be the next head of the house and guild?"

She sighed, "In my case...I'm practically the family backup."

"If my brother doesn't have any children to succeed then-"

"No." I shook my head, "No family should consider you as backup or some kind of useful tool."


	114. Little Crossdresser (29)

No matter how hard I tried.

Matilda could not stop her arranged marriage.

She said it was inevitable to stop the wedding.

It was already set from the beginning.

But who gives a damn.

If you don't want this wedding, then retort.

Scream your lungs out just to stop it altogether.

But that strong girl I saw the first time I entered the market couldn't do anything against her family's orders.

Then...if you can't stop them.

I'll do it.

Even if I had to dress as a man and whisk you away from the altar.

Even if I had to beat up a bunch of men with only the training my mother prepared me and a single cutlass.

Even if I had to make you betray the people who raised you.


	115. Little Crossdresser (30)

Your words and smile...would always bring the fluttering feeling.

It was a feeling of happiness.

But also-

I placed my hand against my heart.

"You mean the world to me, Till." I told Matilda right after I saved her from getting married.

For the first time, I saw Matilda cry. It wasn't of sadness. It was of joy.

Soon I was pulled into a hug from Matilda, who muttered. "I felt the same."

And now, Matilda and I journeyed the skies together on our airship.

We created a crew, ensured a form of communication, and last but not least...we worked hard in attaining the Regalia.

I won't let anyone destroy it.


	116. Little Crossdresser (31)

All three of us climbed the stairs to head onto deck when something felt off, the first thing I saw was a man swooping in on rope.

He didn't resemble any of our crew members.

In fact, he was holding a dagger in his mouth.

Quickly taking out my cutlass, I dashed ahead of Matilda and Lucia.

To send a quick cut at the man trying to attack them.

"Gah!" When the man dropped from the rope and landed on the ground, I noticed a familiar accessory.

"A red armband with a storm cloud." I turned to Matilda, who nodded with a frown.

"The Tempesta crew have no manners at all, Rei Rei."

"Indeed...make sure to get Lucia somewhere safe, Till."

"Aye aye, Rei Rei!" Matilda quickly made her way over to Lucia while focused my gaze toward the sky.

I held my cutlass up in the air, and yelled out to the crew. "The time for battle is upon us, men!"

I grinned as the enemy pirates started invading the Regalia. "Let's give the Tempesta crew a warm welcome!"

"Aye Captain!"


	117. Sky Pirate Queen (32)

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched Captain Reina readying to fight alongside the other members of the Regalia against the enemy sky pirates.

' _So this is a fight between pirates_?!'

"Let's go!" My right hand was soon taken. Matty quickly guided me in a direction far from the other crew members.

"Where are we going, Matty?" I asked while trying to keep up with Matty's run.

"The same place where that enemy pirate Rei Rei cut down snuck in."

"But doesn't that mean there's more enemy pirates going through there?!"

Wouldn't that also mean we're disobeying the captain's orders?!

"If there's one thing I learned as a pirate, we take out the source!" We were soon heading up to one of the look outs. From that point on, Matty and I climbed up the stairs leading to the look out to find a few enemy pirates at the top.

"Whatever you do Lucia, don't stray too far away from me."

I nodded.

"Okay."

Matty soon got into a fighting stance.

Raising her fists close to her chest, Matty lunged forward at one of the sword wielding pirates.


	118. Sky Pirate Queen (33)

The pirate attempted to slash Matty by the head, but she dropped down to aim a low kick on their legs.

The pirate released his grip on the sword, allowing Matty to steal it. Upon gaining the sword, Matty slashed one of the ropes nearby.

Once she had a steady grip on the rope, Matty held out a hand toward me. "Grab on!"

Taking hold, Matty pulled me close as she swung the both of us using the rope. During this movement, Matty managed to send a kick to the remaining enemies on the lookout.

Sending them straight into the ocean.

But Matty's kick definitely looked painful with the boot marking left on their faces.

'Note to self, Matty should not be underestimated barehanded.'

The both of us landed at the end of the look out.

Making sure there were no more enemy pirates.

"Okay, we got rid of the ones here. Now all that's left is for Rei Rei to-" Matty abruptly stopped speaking the minute she turned her head toward the captain.

I followed her gaze.

Then gasped at what I was seeing.


	119. Sky Pirate Queen (34)

Captain Reina may seem like she got it all handled but the one she clashing swords against was a distraction!

There was another pirate brandishing his sword to hit the Captain!

"Captain Reina/Rei Rei!" Captain Reina didn't budge attacking the one in front of her.

' _Oh no, she can't hear us from here!_ ' I turned to Matty, wearing a worried look. "What are we going to do Matty?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Matty made her final decision.

"We're going to do the same thing that pirate did earlier."

What?

"Do what?"

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Cutting the rope in front of us, Matty instructed to me. "Lucia, I want you to hold onto me as tightly as you can."

"W-Wait!" But even though I said wait, my surroundings began to change. Matty hauled me up into her left arm. I soon felt my heart beating fast the moment I saw how high up we were. "Ah!"

I gripped Matty's waist tightly.

It was so high up.

If I end up dropping my pocket watch, it would surely shatter from this height.


	120. Sky Pirate Queen (35)

"Okay, here's the plan." Matty started explaining what we were going to do and finished off with. "Last but not least, we're going to kick that pirate out into the ocean Lucia!"

"But what if we end up losing our grip?"

We might end up flying into the ocean instead.

"Then we have to risk it!" Tightening her hold on me, Matty muttered. "On the count of three."

I gulped.

"One."

Will this plan really work?

"Two."

I hope I don't fly into the ocean, Vin.

"Three!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched while clutching onto Matty.

Even though I was soaring high across the deck with Matty. I couldn't stop myself from opening my eyes to see the current state of the airship.

Instead of fear, I was in awe.

The excited feeling of being so high up was amazing. I could see the ocean as we zoomed past the Regalia crew members fighting the remaining enemy pirates.

It was as if we were flying into battle. But that amazement went to a stop as Matty's words snapped me out of my daze.

"Get ready, Lucia!"

"Y-Yes!"


	121. Innocent Baguette (36)

"Keep your legs straight and toes forward." I was giving Lucia another quick impromptu lesson.

Right before we jumped off the look out. Besides, I'm not leaving the child alone on the lookout. I already noticed how strong Lucia clutched onto my arm out of fear. I couldn't blame her, we were swinging from a height a child shouldn't go on.

But more importantly, I didn't want Lucia to end up breaking her legs while we're slamming the enemy off the boat.

"Remember to bend your knees when landing, that way you won't break a leg...wait that's not right." I then corrected my words, "That way you won't break your leg when you break his leg."

"Finally, let your weight slam into the enemy."

The plan was to slam that enemy aiming to cut Rei Rei down. "Last but not least, we're going to kick that pirate out into the ocean Lucia!"

Lucia held a look of worry. "But what if we end up losing our grip?"

"Then we have to risk it!" Tightening my hold on Lucia, I muttered. "On the count of three."


	122. Innocent Baguette (37)

"One."

Don't worry Lucia.

"Two." 

I didn't become a sky pirate with Rei Rei for nothing. If I couldn't face this high of height, then I wouldn't be fighting by Rei Rei's side.

That's why...I won't lose my grip!

"Three!"

"AHHHHHH!" The instant I jumped, Lucia screeched into my ear.

Ouch.

She's quite the screamer. But I noticed that she stopped screaming a quarter of the way. Lucia was gazing at the scene around us with amazement in her eyes.

I grinned at her reaction.

Then snapped Lucia out of her daze, because we were closing in on the enemy.

"Get ready, Lucia!"

"Y-Yes!"


	123. Little Crossdresser (38)

The enemies began to decrease in numbers as I managed to knock out the ones heading in my direction.

After Matty took Lucia away, I reminded the crew that there was a child on board.

Knocking them out into the ocean might be the best choice to avoid bloodshed on board.

I wouldn't want to give Lucia trauma while she's this young.

Upon our my next strike, the enemy pirate before me smirked.

"What's so funny?" Our swords were locked, trying to shove the other for an opening.

Unfortunately, the both of us kept our guard.

Neither of us backed down.

"Heh, I still can't believe the Captain of the Regalia was a woman."

Twitch.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Women simply don't know what's going to happen next-!"

Twitch.

"And you think you'll get the upperhand against me alone?"

"No."

This man…was really a pain in the arse.

"Because I was never alone to begin with!"


	124. Little Crossdresser (39)

There was someone unsheathing their own sword from behind me. I was going to slam the man over to his supposed helper, but instead I heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance.

"Take this-!"

"Till?! Lucia?!" The two were heading at high speed for the pirate behind me. The next thing I knew, I saw something amazing happened.

Lucia and Matilda kicking the pirate straight into the ocean without fail.

"Till." I muttered with a faint smile on my face. I knew she would always have my back.

"That blasted idiot-!"

And perfect timing as well.

I managed to knock the sword out of my opponent's hand. Then slammed the sole of my boot into the pirate's stomach.

"So...what was that big talk about women?" I aimed the blade of my cutlass under his chin. "Tell your Captain, I'll have his head on a mount the next time he invades my airship again."

The man gritted his teeth, nodding before my men grabbed his arms. My men dragged him off to the side and tossed the enemy pirate to sea.

Even if that message doesn't get to Tempesta's Captain, I'll remind that arse to stay the hell away.


	125. Little Crossdresser (40)

"Are you okay, Rei Rei?" I turned around to see Matilda's worried expression.

"I'm fine, Till." You don't worry. "I wouldn't be standing here without a scratch thanks to you."

"Rei Rei."

I moved closer to pat Matilda's messy blonde hair.

Giving my first crew mate a smile. "You did great, Till."

After thanking Matilda, I focused my attention over to Lucia.

Standing nearby.

Waiting to hear what I was going to say.

She flinched the moment my eyes turned to her.

"Lucia." I called out.

"Captain Reina."

"You did splendid help with Till on taking out the enemy pirates."

Lucia shook her head. "I only kicked a pirate. Matty took care of most of them."

She hung her head low in disappointment. "I wasn't much help here."

I lowered myself to speak at Lucia's level face to face. "You're not useless."

"After all, you helped us take down the enemies regardless of your fear." Slowly, I pulled Lucia into a hug. "You managed to conquer your fear to save us."

"How did you know-?"

"I could hear you screaming from the distance."

"Oh."

Oh indeed.


	126. Sky Pirate Queen (41)

"Conquering fear is just one step to gaining confidence." Captain Reina reminded me.

"All that matters is whether you-" She pointed at my chest, closest to where my heart was beating. "Have the courage to stand up and conquer what no one else has ever done."

"Courage." I repeated that very word Captain Reina said to me.

The captain nodded, "Yes."

Captain Reina's words were very beautiful. Just when I felt like I didn't do much but be scared. She made feel as if I was apart of her crew.

Before heading back inside to celebrate our victory, I turned to gaze at the sky.

I began to wonder.

If I had this courage back then…

Would Vin be standing here next to me side by side like Matty was to the Captain?

' _I wonder what Vin was doing right now._ '

I hope he's safe.

He went North.

Wait...he went North.

' _Wait a minute_.' I paused for a moment to think. ' _Wasn't there someone else I knew heading North sometime?_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah!

' _Maxi was heading up North_!'

I hope Vin doesn't encounter Maxi. If I didn't get along with Maxi...

Vin would never see eye to eye with Maxi.


	127. Tis A Mystery (42)

"Damn!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "Those blasted pirates!"

Even after bribing those barbaric men to raid their ship.

"They didn't even finish the job!" I practically seethed. "The family head has been waiting nine years for the announcement of that brat's death."

"The family head will have my head if I don't succeed this job."

Curse that brat.

Just how many times have you escaped the hands of death?

Why don't you just let the reaper do his job...and erase your existence!

"Ferdinand de Castellane."

I flinched upon hearing that familiar voice. The voice sounded from behind me.

"What do you want, Hansel Hexenhouse?" I spatted. Not bothering to turn around to meet the man.


	128. Tis A Mystery (43)

"I believe we had a deal." He started off, "You wouldn't hurt the girl as long as I'm watching her."

"Does it even matter, Hansel?!" As frustrating as it was, this man and I were ordered to watch the girl.

However I was given another by the family head...to kill the accursed brat ruining our family line by just existing.

"Do you really want to get on my group's radar, Ferdinand?" Hansel reminded me as I finally turned to face the said man holding a giant golden fork.

If he didn't have the fork the first time we met, I would have assumed Hansel was the grim reaper himself.

My eyes narrowed at the silver haired man.

"For what purpose would an Apostle of Idea want with the traitor's daughter?"

His blue eyes held no answer. Just a pure gloomy expression.


	129. Tis A Mystery (44)

"No answer." I muttered with a frown. "Unfortunately for you, I cannot allow her to live any longer."

"...Is that so." Hansel finally spoke after taking my words. "Then let's add another rule to that deal of ours."

"If you kill her while I'm watching-" He warned while hold his giant fork close. "I'm not going to let you live for getting in the way of my mission."

"Who's to say I will live after executing the girl?"

"Didn't you take this mission to redeem yourself?"

"With the current De Castellane family head as is, I'll probably be killed on spot after proclaiming the girl's death."

"...Your family is quite messed up."

"Aren't all noble families like that?"


	130. Monkeying Around (1)

It's only a matter of time, before my plan goes in motion.

If I manage to pull this off. Then the animals they have will be set free.

"I can do this." I, Maxi the Great, won't fail this mission. If the Gentleman Thief Arsene Lupin can help people, then so can I.

"Halt, you felons!" This black mask I'm wearing should be enough to hide my identity. "If you don't release the animals, you're in a world of trouble."

"Heh." One of the men smirked, "And what do we have here...some brat trying to pretend he's Arsene Lupin? What a laugh!"

"Don't underestimate me!" I then pull out my new items I used for performing.

Small knives.

Unlike Howie, I'm a bit more confident on my throwing skills.

"Take this!" I'm not aiming to kill the men, just enough to get the keys off of them.

While they were focused on something, I used it as my chance to tie something on them.

The knives tied to the back of thin string should be enough to make them think they're being hit by flying knives.

"Agh!"

Gotcha!

Now's my chance!


	131. Monkeying Around (2)

One of the knives managed to hit the keys on one of the men's pants.

Dropping the keys to most of the cages on the ground.

With swift timing, I grabbed the keys and make my way down the cages.

Unlocking each one as fast as I can.

Before the men managed to get out of my small knife trap. By the time I reached to the last one, I told the animal.

"Don't worry! You're free...now!" Unlocking the lock, the animal crawled out into view.

Revealing itself to be a small monkey. But for some reason, it didn't want to leave the cage.

"What's wrong?" Unknown to my surroundings, the men seemed to have caught up.

Unfortunately I wasn't aware, but the monkey's actions made it obvious.

"You damn brat!" Shoot!

I quickly take the monkey into my arms, and started making a run for it.

' _I need to lose them!_ ' Running for the nearest exit, I ran straight for moonlit exit.

That was the plan, until my exit got blocked by someone.

Who wore a smile on their face.

"Oh my, if it isn't the boy magician."


	132. Monkeying Around (3)

' _Boy magician_?' Soon all of the energy I had built up to leave this place ended.

I eyed the person standing before me.

A man bearing a small smile and closed eyes.

He was dressed similar to the men of the upper class.

But his hair was unique...it was pure white.

"Maxi the Great, correct?"

"Yeah." I replied, still weary of the man.

I don't exactly recognize him.

"I would introduce myself, but I believe you have company correct?" Wait, what?!

Quickly turning around, I find the men closing in on us.

"Shoot!"

I'm not going to let this animal get sold to the black market!

"If I may intrude-" The man, who supposedly knew me, stepped forward with his cane. As he moved, the man muttered quietly enough for me to hear. "Leave as fast as you can."

"But-!"

"We'll meet again, Maxi the Great." Then I was pushed out of the place by the man who saved me.

Closing the door behind him.

I stared at the place, unsure of what the man was going to do. ' _He said we'll meet again...what does he mean by that_?'


	133. Mysterious Noble (4)

I chuckled.

Seeing the young boy up close was quite the experience.

Though he's quite reckless when it comes to his own magic tricks and planning.

I can see that impulsiveness of his was actually Maxi's form of being kind-hearted to those around him.

I smiled to myself.

' _I haven't had this much excitement after living for so many years_.'

The sound of footsteps started growing louder and louder.

I turned to meet the group of people that was chasing after Maxi.

"Boss, this man wasn't here before." An underling perhaps?

"Tch." The man, beside one of the underlings, clicked his tongue in frustration. "Was it you that let the brat escape?!"

"I believe that boy did the right job." I admit. Despite these animals being exotic creatures, they don't deserve to be sold into the black market. "These animals don't deserve to be caged."

"Are you trying to meddle in our work?" The boss then revealed a gun.

I sighed. "Oh dear."

I guess going back home without a fight was out of the question.

"And these were my favorite clothes."

I should contact the police later.


	134. Monkeying Around (5)

Although I was worried about the man who saved me, I had another problem on my hands.

The monkey that I saved last, would not leave my side. No matter how many times I tried to tell the monkey to return to nature. The monkey just won't budge.

In fact, the little animal decided to perch itself onto my right shoulder.

"Hm." I wasn't planning to keep an animal. Besides I can't pay for more food than what I need. I stopped to take a closer look at the monkey.

It was small enough to perch itself on my body.

Actually now that I've taken a closer look at the monkey, I began to wonder if those men even fed the animals. The monkey's stomach looked rather thin.

' _Then again I don't know much about monkeys_.' My thoughts returned to the man that saved me from getting captured. "He seemed rather well informed." Nobles do have more access to books compared to me.

If only I managed to get his name. I could meet him again. Unfortunately the man never gave me his name.

I sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to perform tomorrow."


	135. Monkeying Around (6)

Tomorrow can be a rest day.

I'll use the whole day to gather information about the noble I met the other night.

The man can't live too far from this town if he managed to see me performing.

"So...what do I call you for now?" I returned my gaze over to monkey sitting on my shoulder.

I patted the monkey's head.

Trying to think of a name the would suit the animal.

Until I finally got one, "Oh I know!"

"I'll call you Junior!"

Yep!

Nothing's better than naming someone after the great me!

"Maxi Junior!"


	136. Painter's Wish (7)

I stared at the piece of paper in my right hand.

Someone recommended me to find a person going by the name of Count Saint Germaine.

A well known collector of exotic items from around the world. His knowledge would greatly help me in understanding Lucia's adoption papers.

"Now...where exactly am I going to find this place?" I glanced from my paper to see my surroundings.

I mostly saw people walking for the market or some other destination. But as I continued, I froze at what I saw next.

...What...is...that...boy...doing?

"Non non non mademoiselle!" I feel like I'm going to puke. "You are the most beautiful girl in all of Paris!"

"Is that so, Maxi?"

"It is true! Right, Maxi Junior?"

Soon a small monkey appears on top his head.

The sudden appearance of the monkey frightened the young girl off in fear.

The girl slapped the boy named Maxi for showing the animal before her.

Then ran off in a hustle to get away from Maxi.

"And another one leaves again." The boy sighed, "Now why can't pretty girls see how adorable you are Maxi Junior?"


	137. Painter's Wish (8)

' _Maybe it's because you freaked them out with the monkey's sudden appearance_?'

"Then again, she hasn't seen you yet!"

Oh great what was he thinking about this time?

Does he even realize that he's saying everything out loud like a buffoon?

"Yes, those beautiful long brown curls...and eyes similar to jeweled emeralds!"

' _Is he describing a girl_?' If he wasn't using such flirtatious words, I would've assumed he was describing Lucia.

' _Lucia_ …' Just saying her name makes me regret leaving her those months before.

I hope nothing bad will happen to her.

I was going to leave the area to continue searching for Count Saint Germaine.

Until the boy mentioned someone's name as if he was professing his love, "My beloved fair maiden, Lucia!"

I made a complete stop. Almost ramming my face into one of the iron light poles after hearing the boy's proclaim.

Did he just say...Lucia?!

There's no way he's talking about the same Lucia I know!

I mean Lucia could be anywhere in France right now!

"But can you believe a pretty girl like her holds a pocket watch, Maxi Junior?"

Pocket watch …?


	138. Painter's Wish (9)

"A golden pocket watch...what's so great about a pocket watch than my red rose trick?"

' _A golden pocket watch?! Is he referring to Monsieur Houdin's gift to Lucia!_ '

Only Lucia, Monsieur Houdin, and I know about the pocket watch.

It was practically the only gift Lucia treasured the most from Houdin.

...That means...the girl he's referring to was Lucia?!

"Ah, but the way she reacted after that kiss on the cheek."

Cheek...kiss?

Lucia.

Got.

Kissed.

Lucia got kissed…?

SHE GOT KISSED ON THE CHEEK?!

"She definitely likes me!" He smiled in bliss, but that smile wasn't enough to stop the anger ready to burst from me.

.

.

.

.

"YOU DID WHAT TO LUCIA?!" Without thinking, I yelled at the boy named Maxi for saying that out loud.

It was loud enough to make a whole flock of pigeons, pecking the ground for bread, to flee the area.

In fact, an old woman walking by sent me a nasty look.

But I didn't care.

Lucia was just kissed by a buffoon!

Maxi held a look of confusion upon seeing me, "And who the heck are you?"


	139. Monkeying Around (10)

Just now, a boy bearing angry brown eyes marched his way toward me.

I don't know why he's angry at me, but there was a murderous intent waving off of him.

"Who am I…? More importantly, who do you think you are kissing Lucia and claiming that she likes someone like you?!"

Someone like me?!

My eye twitched, but I kept a calm composure.

"And what exactly is your definition of someone like me?"

"A buffoon."

Twitch.

"A terrible flirt using words that make me want to puke."

Twitch.

"And an idiot who tries to make false claims of my friend being in love with someone like you."

"Your friend?" I raised a brow at him.

Eyeing the way he looked.

He was around my height, blonde, and a shade of brown eyes. If he didn't have such a wicked tongue and looked like he slept at a barn, I would've assumed this person was Lucia's prince charming."You're Lucia's friend?"

"I am."

"Then whoever you are...I believe it's none of your business on my relationship with Lucia."

"My name is Vincent, and I think this is my business since it involves _**my friend**_."


	140. Monkeying Around (11)

"Vincent, you're quite an arrogant brat." Especially for sticking your nose into someone else's business. "I can't see how my darling Lucia befriend someone with barbaric speaking."

"I'm just being frank with you, Maxi." Being frank my arse. You just labeled me as a buffoon and an idiot! "But if you continue to spew out lies about Lucia being yours, then I'm not going to hold back my fist."

"How do you even know my name?" No really, I never even said my name to you.

"You said it loud enough for everyone to hear."

I clicked my tongue. "Then don't call me Maxi! You don't deserve to call me that!"

"Fine, monsieur bouffon."

"Alright that does it!" I removed my right glove and slammed it across Vincent's face. The inside of my glove had my emergency money, which sometimes comes in handy when someone tried to steal. "Have at thee!"

"What the…" Vincent placed a hand against his cheek and hissed. He sent a glare at me. "Oh you're asking for it!"

The next thing I knew, a fist was thrown against my right cheek.

It was painful alright. But I'm not going to let him keep punching me!


	141. Mysterious Noble (12)

"It's a nice day for a walk today." Or at least that was what I thought.

I've already contacted police to handle the men Maxi attempted to stop. Who knows what else could happen if I didn't make it in time to save Maxi.

...I soon stopped in the middle of my walk. I recalled the way Maxi resembled.

The way he looked...curly brown hair and blue eyes...he was almost identical to the young boy I saved years ago.

But at the same time...that boy was…

"You-!"

"Hm?" A familiar yell sounded not too far from where I was standing. I glanced around the area to see who was yelling.

My eyes soon stopped at two boys on the ground. They were both pulling at each other's hair.

A few punches were sent. While at the same time were blocked as if anticipated.

...I didn't think we would meet again under this kind of situation.

I sighed, "Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

I soon raised my voice, hoping to gain one of the boys' attention. "I don't think it's appropriate to fight in the middle of the day with bystanders watching."


	142. Mysterious Noble (13)

Once the boys stopped in the middle of punching the other. The brown haired boy turned around to face me. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's you-!"

Unfortunately the boy's words were interrupted. Why you ask? Well...the blonde haired boy that was on the ground took advantage of the situation. Punching the brown haired boy without giving any care.

"And that's for Lucia!"

Oh dear.

What in the world did Maxi do to this boy?

The next thing I knew, Maxi immediately retaliated against the blonde for punching him.

I knew he was a handful, but to get into a fight this fast was something I didn't expect.

Soon a crowd of people started sending glances over to the fighting pair.

' _This is starting to get out of hand_.'

I heaved a sigh as I slowly made my way over to the two distracted boys.

' _Such focus...but really...they shouldn't let their guards this down._ ' With one swift movement, the cane I held was raised in the air.

Finally, in one fell swoop, the cane landed.

Right on Maxi's and the blonde boy's heads at the same time.

"OUCH!" Screeched the two boys.


	143. Monkeying Around (14)

"OUCH!" I screeched in pain. My head was throbbing like crazy.

Who did that?! Who slammed my head?!

When I checked my surroundings, Vincent was also hissing in pain.

However there was someone standing behind him. It was someone I knew...AH!

"It's you!" I pointed at the man in shock, "The man from yesterday!"

He gave a small smile and chuckled at my reaction. "So you finally noticed me?"

"Oh...sorry Monsieur." I was too busy trying to beat up Vincent for calling me a buffoon. "I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just…"

"You were busy fighting with this young man, right?" He raised his cane to nudge Vincent's back. "I believe an apology between the both of you is needed dissolve this matter."

Vincent stared at the unknown nobleman in disbelief. I practically did the same thing.

Apologize?!

To the brat that insulted me in the middle of town?!

"Monsieur." It was hard to keep my anger in check.

"I don't think an apology with _him_." I made an emphasis to blonde boy on the ground, "is necessary when he started it in the first place."

Vincent returned a heated glare back to me.


	144. Monkeying Around (15)

"You're the one who started babbling nonsense about my friend!" Vincent spatted a retort.

He slowly got up from the ground.

"Lu isn't the kind of person to be interested in a flirtatious arse like you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You make it sound like Lucia isn't just a friend."

"I can't believe you of all people are misunderstanding the point." Vincent grimaced at the sound of my words.

He looked ready to gag.

"She's practically the only family I have left, and I don't want a buffoon like you chasing after her skirt."

I was this close to raising my fists at him. "And so? Your sister complex will end up being the bane of your life."

Vincent sneered while raising his fists also, "You really do like to make everything personal don't you, Monsieur Bouffon."

Just as we were about to punch each other.

Another blow to my head was made.

"OUCH!"

Both Vincent and I screeched in pain.

' _WHAT'S WITH THIS MAN_?!'


	145. Monkeying Around (16)

As we were both ready to direct our anger at the nobleman.

A sudden chill ran up our spines.

The moment we laid our eyes at the smiling closed eye man.

There was a bad vibe waving off of him.

That made me choke back my saliva.

"Apologize you two."

The both of us gulped in fear of the nobleman.

We both sent a glance at the other.

Mentally agreeing that this man should not be underestimated.

The two of us slowly turned around. Face to face.

If it weren't for the nobleman emitting a terrifying sensation of fear, I probably would've continued fighting Vincent to knock some sense into him.

"I'm." I want to punch this brat so bad. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry...too." I'm betting you he's thinking the same thing as well. But we both kept sending a glance at the nobleman the whole time. Waiting for us to complete an apology to the other.


	146. Monkeying Around (17)

Vincent held out his hand.

I did the same and placed my hand in his.

You'd think we shake hands like normal gentlemen?

No...not at all.

Despite the small handshake act, the both of us were squeezing the other's hand out.

To the point where our hands almost went numb.

"Hmm." Suddenly the nobleman hummed quietly upon seeing our handshake.

I chewed my bottom lip. ' _He's definitely not buying our ruse_.'

Even though the nobleman's eyes were closed, you can tell that the man can see through our lie.

"Well well...I guess it seems my walk for today is canceled by all means." He started off and made his way toward the both of us. The next thing I knew, we were both being taken by the wrist.

"What?!/Hey!" Vincent and I struggled against the nobleman's hold. However his grip was tight and firm.

"I believe it's time I educate you two on what being a gentlemen is."


	147. Monkeying Around (18)

I stared at the man in agape. This was the same man who rescued me the other night, and now he's dragging me to who knows where?!

While gritting his teeth, Vincent muttered loud enough for the nobleman to hear. "You can't just take us from here! We have no business with you!"

"Oh? No business with me?" He gave a small shrewd smile. "I don't think I properly introduce myself to you two."

"My name is Count Saint Germain." The both of us froze in horror of his title. He wasn't just some nobleman. He was a count! An upper class gentlemen of great standing. "I believe we will be enjoying each other's companies in the meantime. So please do not hesitate in introducing yourself, otherwise I'll make my lessons seem more grueling than normal."

I don't what Vincent was thinking right now, but I definitely gulped. Unprepared for the misfortune Saint Germain befell upon us.

The next few days...Vincent and I were stuck inside Saint Germain's mansion. Learning about proper gentlemen society etiquette.

If you think he was kind in the comforts of his own mansion...well you're absolutely wrong.

He wasn't kidding about grueling us.


	148. Painter's Wish (19)

My eyes are watery.

' _I've never read so many words ever since the day I left the orphanage with Lucia_.'

I rubbed my eyes. Tired from the lessons Saint Germain taught us.

I've been meaning to ask Saint Germain about Lucia's adoption papers, but since Maxi was here...I never had much time to see Saint Germain.

Even when we had our lessons, they always transpired with all three of us in the same room.

Maxi and I sitting in makeshift desks that Saint Germain had in his mansion. While Saint Germain himself read out loud to us the importance of gentlemen etiquette.

But the way he read it...made it easy to understand. I always had a hard time reading difficult words, so when Saint Germain explained the meaning behind each word I didn't understand...I felt grateful to him.

' _I just hope he doesn't leave anything out_.' I stared at the adoption paper bearing Lucia's picture. ' _Lucia stayed at that orphanage longer than I have_.'

It was strange.

Especially for her.

She should have been taken in by a family by now.

And yet...she wasn't.


	149. Painter's Wish (20)

The war against those vampires was still ongoing.

However there were rumors about the human weapon infiltrating the territory of the vampire king.

Nothing was confirmed on whether our war would end.

Thus the orphanage back in Paris would continue to be full of children. Unable to be adopted by a family due to either the war, being poor, or…

I sighed to myself.

I don't have enough proof to understand Lucia's reason for not getting adopted. And even if I did ask the said person about the word family, she would often hold a sad face.

...I couldn't bear to see that painful look on her.

So kept quiet on asking her about it. But when I think back on it...Lucia hasn't been adopted and from what I recall.

Lucia stated these words. "I don't remember being anywhere else other than living in the orphanage and going to church with Headmistress Catherine."

' _Was it possible_?' I wondered to myself. ' _The way Lucia said it...it sounded like she was placed in the orphanage since she was a baby._ '

...The more I think about it, the more my head hurts.

I should get some sleep.


	150. Monkeying Around (21)

Right after Vincent excused himself for sleep, I stayed with Saint Germain to have a chat over tea.

"Monsieur Germain." I started off. There were many questions that needed to be answered by him.

At first, I was too nervous to ask them due to that scary foreboding nature of his.

But now that Vincent was away and Saint Germain seemed more calm than before.

Now would be the best time to have a chat.

"Yes, Maxi?"

First, I need to show him my thanks. "I'm grateful to you saving me the other night."

"It's not a problem. After all, I dislike witnessing innocent children getting hurt by men who work with the black market." Saint Germain returned his cup of tea back onto the saucer. "But that gratitude of yours isn't the only thing I should be expecting, correct?"

I bit my tongue before slowly nodding, "How did you know that I was going to infiltrate that place?"

He smiled. "I was one of the people watching your magic performance."

"Near the end of your performance, I noticed you directing your gaze toward a particular group of men leaving the area."


	151. Monkeying Around (22)

"Normally an entertainer or street performer doesn't focus their gaze on solely one person." Saint Germain then took out a neatly folded newspaper from his coat. Unfolding the newspaper, he revealed a page covering a report on members of the black market rumored to be smuggling exotic animals. "My choice in following after you wasn't just for the fun of it."

"Your safety would've been in danger if you pushed them further with your tricks." I knew what he meant. It's would've been the end of life if one of those men took out their guns. It was mere luck that I managed to tie all of the strings in the right places.

But man it was hard to hide from all of the men hiding out in the warehouse. I gripped tightly on the edge of my seat. "Even so...those animals as well as my partner Maxi Junior didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Upon hearing his name, Maxi Junior slowly crawled from the back of my chair to my shoulder to take shelter.

I loosened the grip I had on the seat, to pet Maxi Junior on the head.


	152. Mysterious Noble (23)

"I understand Maxi."

There's no need for such a determined expression when I already know your intentions. His shoulders relaxed a bit upon hearing my words.

After taking a sip from my teacup, I noticed how calm the animal sitting on Maxi's shoulder was.

' _My my...it seems that Saimiri has grown attached to Maxi_.' Putting my cup down, I decided to ask out of curiosity. "Maxi?"

"Yes?"

"That Saimiri you have on your shoulder, what's _her_ name?"

"Oh his name is…" Maxi paused. His eyebrows knitted in confusion after hearing my question.

He focused his gaze over to me. Wondering if he misheard my words wrong. "Did you just refer to Maxi Junior as a female monkey?"

"Yes." I gave a small nod. It wasn't hard to tell, but the lower part of the monkey made it obvious. "Your Saimiri is female."

The next thing I knew, Maxi placed the Saimiri onto the chair and then started mumbling apologies to the monkey for being so disrespectful on calling her ' _Maxi Junior_ '.

It was quite comical to see Maxi begging forgiveness from the small animal.

"Ah, but now I have to call you something else!"

I chuckled at his antics.


	153. Mysterious Noble (24)

Ah, but really...Maxi resembles that boy I saved a long time ago.

Except the boy was currently panicking about giving his monkey a new name, but he wasn't as frail as the boy I once saved.

I can still hear his words ring through my ears.

 _ **Please help me…**_

And yet.

He was my downfall.

Right after I saved him and placed the fragile boy into a new village.

The bubonic plague managed to attach itself on such a young child.

Then ended up spreading the disease.

Killing off so many people in the process.

Creating the age of the Black Death.

However unlike that boy I saved, Maxi has the willpower to stand up for himself. Even though I protected him, Maxi still insists that his actions are a form of justice.

' _Ah Maxi_.' Watching this boy...makes me feel at ease knowing that he doesn't deem himself weak.

Maxi knows his own limits despite being slow at the times. But being aware of how far you can go shows growth in an individual as they continue to mature.

I don't know why, but seeing Maxi makes me return to those same feelings I once had.


	154. Mysterious Noble (25)

The feeling of protecting others out of knowing that they are safe.

Was this god's way of giving me forgiveness?

After so many long and dreadful years passed...God decided to do it by having me meet a possible reincarnation of that boy I once saved.

 _'If that fragile boy had your personality...he probably would've told me to not save him.'_ But would a child even be aware of how dangerous the black death was at the time?

It was barely recognized at the time. In order to prevent the deaths of millions, I had kill the source.

But...I could not kill that child.

Because I held an attachment to the boy.

And yet here he was.

In the form of Maxi.


	155. Mysterious Noble (26)

"Monsieur Germain." Maxi turned to me, wearing a look of exhaustion. "I think I shall be turning myself in for tonight."

A small smile crept up on my face, "Sure. I hope you'll figure out a proper name for your Saimiri."

"Also I have one last thing to say…" Maxi then did a bow before me. "I'm humbly grateful for your time."

"But I believe I need to continue my journey through France."

"Why do you say that?"

Maxi lifted his face to reveal a small grin. "I can't stay indoors all the time while my rival is ahead of me."

"Rival?"

"Yes." He nodded proudly. "Howard Houdini, my magician rival in the entertainment world."

"I see." A rival magician? It seems this Howard Houdini managed to give Maxi a goal. "I would like to see him one day as well."

"Maybe one day you'll see him, Monsieur Germain!"


	156. Monkeying Around (27)

I tilted my head, trying to think of a good name for the female monkey currently curled up on my shoulder.

I already excused myself from the study room out of embarrassment.

' _What was I thinking_?' I winced in memory of my actions before Saint Germain. _'He's a count! I shouldn't be acting like that in front of him!_ '

Then again...he didn't seem to mind the way I behaved.

Even though he taught me the rules of gentlemen etiquette.

I sighed. ' _I really need to become more self aware of what I'm saying to people like Monsieur Germain._ '

Otherwise I'll never have an equal footing with Howie.

Just as I walked down the hallway to my room, there were sounds of loud thumping.

I slowly glanced my head toward the source of the sound.

My eyes widened in bewilderment.

' _Is that a suit of armor?!_ ' I rubbed both my eyes, wondering if I'm seeing things.

But instead of the seeing the suit of armor, all I saw was an empty hallway. "I think I'm tired."

Trying to think of the perfect name for my partner was beginning to tire me out.


	157. Mysterious Noble (28)

"Guinevere." I muttered quietly after placing my teacup down. "Is it only just you?"

"No." A woman's voice sounded out of the suit of armor standing by my seat. "Onimbus will be arriving soon."

"I see." There was a bitter after taste in my mouth. ' _Really...of all the times to arrive...She chose now?'_

"I noticed you've taken in child...you know we can't be held down by any form of attachment."

"I know." I replied. "The child will be leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Now now, Saint Germain. An expression like that isn't very gentlemanly like of you."

I didn't bother turning. "Onimbus."

An elderly lady in a mechanical chair arrived wearing a smile. Beside Onimbus was her faithful companion, Lilith.

"There's only two years left until she's in your hands Saint Germain."

I stayed quiet.

I already knew by what she meant.

Two years until I have my wish to relinquish this accursed immortality.

I'm sorry Maxi, but I don't think I'll even have time to meet your friend.

My mission…to kill Isaac Beckford's homunculus was nearing quite soon.


	158. Monkeying Around (29)

"Monsieur Germain." Today's the day I'm leaving to continue my travels around France. Even though Vincent angered me several times, I need to stay polite in front of Saint Germain. "Thank you again."

"It was no problem." Saint Germain faintly smiled, and decided to ask. "Have you decided a name for your Saimiri?"

"Oh actually the name just came to me this morning!"

"Oh what is it?" Vincent crossed his arms. His brown eyes narrowing at me. "You didn't name your precious partner after Lucia did you?"

He was practically glaring at me. "That would be insulting to Lucia."

"You really don't know when to quit adding logs to the fire don't you?"

"Ahem." Saint Germain coughed loudly, snapping us out of our retort fight. "You were saying, Maxi?"

"Oh right right...well I've decided to name my partner, Maxine." I then explain her new name. "Even if she's a female monkey, doesn't mean she can't have a part of my name."

"I see...Maxine. A wonderful name for a Saimiri like her." Saint Germain then reached forward to press a gloved hand atop my head.

"I hope we meet again someday, Maxi."

I grinned. "I hope so, Monsieur Germain."


	159. Painter's Wish (30)

Once Maxi left for his journey.

I finally made my decision.

"Monsieur Germain." I called out to the noble focused on his book.

"Yes, Vincent?" He didn't look up, but answered to show that he was listening.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Slowly I took out the folded piece of paper I had in my pocket. "Could you read this paper for me?"

Saint Germain placed his bookmark in. Closed the book, and placed it on the small table nearby.

He smiled. "Of course, Vincent."

I unfolded the piece a paper.

Worried about the answer I would receive.

But at the same time I was grateful to know that Saint Germain was willing to read the paper for me.

' _Lucia, if it's possible that your true family was looking for you. I'll do whatever I can to help you meet them…_ ' However there was something I couldn't help but wonder.

If Lucia did have a family...then why hasn't someone arrived to take her at the orphanage?

Was it possible?

That Lucia's true family didn't want her?

' _If that was the case_ …'

I'll make sure you'll live a happy life. Not knowing that they didn't want you.


	160. Mysterious Noble (31)

Vincent placed a rather old, but still intact piece of paper in my hand.

Before taking a look at the paper, I take in Vincent's expression.

He held an expression full of worry. Whatever was in this paper...it seemed very important for him to find out what was written on here.

Giving Vincent a reassuring smile, I returned my gaze over to the paper.

But once I read what was on it...my smile almost faltered.

' _This girl_ …!' I recognized the girl on the piece of paper that Vincent handed to me.

Long brown wavy hair.

Green eyes.

This person.

This child was…!

' _Hansel Hexenhouse's target_.'

 _ **Lucia Augustin Volcain Laurent De Castellane.**_

The very same girl that Onimbus ordered to have an eye on.


	161. Mysterious Noble (32)

Although not much was known to public, there were rumors flying around the gossiping nobles.

About the De Castellane's traitorous heir.

The very same heir who abandoned his duty as the next head of the De Castellane Household to be with his lover.

His lover was a commoner.

Their love was forbidden.

The heir did an unforgivable action.

An action like this would make society look down upon the household.

Not matter how high their status was.

Their story was like a romance novel.

He eloped together with his lover in tow.

All I know...besides the information given by nobles and from _**IDEA**_ was that he ended up getting found by his family years later on after his lover passed away.

Then sent straight to into the Vampire War as a marksman to train those entering the war.

He died on the battlefield. Society only knows that branch members are aiming for the seat the former heir left behind.

They don't know...that the heir and his lover conceived a child during their elopement.

And that very child.

Was the same one on this picture.


	162. Mysterious Noble (33)

The only thing I know about Hansel's mission regarding the young girl was that her existence would affect something great.

I didn't think much on it, because it was a young girl.

However for Onimbus to order Hansel of all people to watch the girl...means that Lucia's existence would affect something that will occur later on.

I made a quick glance to Vincent. He was anticipating my words.

I swallowed before clearing my throat.

"This paper is...an adoption paper right?"

Vincent nodded.

"This paper is about someone by this name, Lucia Augustin Volcain Laurent De Castellane."

Vincent's eyes widened in surprise.

"But...Vincent...what is your connection to this person?" I had to admit.

' _How did Vincent manage to get his hands on such information?'_

Vincent lowered his head.

Unsure of what to say to me.

He was hesitating.

"She's...someone I want to protect."

"Protect?"

"Yes." Vincent answered, "She's the very same person and reason why I picked a fight with Maxi."

Oh dear.

She was the cause of their fight?


	163. Mysterious Noble (34)

"But I would do anything to protect her...and keep her smiling." Vincent continued. I could see his inner honesty being slowly but carefully out to me. "Ever since I met her, I don't want her to feel lonely anymore."

"If possible...I want her to be happy with a family." I stiffened upon hearing the word family.

The reason why...was because the De Castellane Household wasn't exactly the type of noble household to give happiness to their family members.

In fact, the De Castellane Household was a family of former military instructors and war veterans.

Their class standing among aristocracy was that of a marquis status.

The family members can't be underestimated. Especially in their military techniques.

If Vincent were to go to the De Castellane, he'd end up becoming a form of blackmail for Hansel's target. I don't even know what the De Castellane Household will do once news of the traitor's daughter being alive gets to their ears.

It's dangerous for an innocent bystander.

"Vincent, I understand your intention to protect this girl." It's not a lie, but merely the truth. "But the De Castellane Household...your friend's true family…"

"Aren't exactly the kindest nobles."


	164. The Dryads (1)

Stretching my arms wide, I quietly embraced the cold air breezing past the airship.

A small smile formed on my lips as I soon yelled out loud. "Three!"

Taking off my hat, the strands of my long wavy brown hair dropped.

"Two!"

As the wind brushed the bangs of my hair to reveal my green eyes.

I announced out loud. "One...Abrakadabra!"

From the bottom of my top hat, a grey bird practically hopped it's way out. Holding a small bag in it's beak.

"It's Pudge!"

"How did the little fella stay quiet in her hat?"

"How did she manage to hold the fatty up on her head?!"

Slowly the bird flapped its wings proudly, despite it's heavy weight. Flying towards the group of pirates watching, I placed my hands close to my mouth to whistle.

Upon my signal, Pudge released the bag. The bag opened to reveal the saved flower petals I had from my last performance.

A colorful rain of petals scattered above the pirates. A rain of clapping sounded from the Regalia crew members.


	165. The Dryads (2)

It was a happy day indeed.

I managed to succeed training with Pudge for my new magic trick.

It was my way of thanking the Regalia members for taking me to England.

Not only that...today's December Thirteenth.

The day I turn ten years old.

"Okay you hooligans, time to part like the red sea." Upon hearing Matty's voice, the Regalia crew members quickly moved to the side. Not wanting to anger the closest crew member to their Captain.

My eyes widened in awe of what Matty was holding in her arms.

It was a birthday cake!

It had three layers.

The top one white, the middle pale pink, and the bottom layer brown.

' _The layers must be vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate flavored layers_!'

At the surface of the white layer, neatly sliced strawberries were placed together as if they were a blooming flower.

"How pretty…" I muttered in awe of the cake, "What kind of cake is this, Matty?"

Matty grinned at my reaction, "Actually it's a family secret recipe of mine!"

"This cake is a Neapolitan Mousse Cake."


	166. The Dryads (3)

"Neapolitan?" I never heard of it. I don't think I ever seen a Neapolitan Mousse Cake in Henri's bakery.

"Yes, Neapolitan!" Matty proudly showed off the birthday cake she made. "Good old Napoleon Bonaparte will never get a taste of this beauty!"

Soon a hand was placed on Matty's shoulder. "Till, your gloating a bit a too much for this occasion."

Appearing behind Matty was none other than Regalia's Captain, Reina. "We should let Lucia blow the candles off first, otherwise your cake will melt."

"Oh right!" The next thing I knew, I was pulled by the arm to move closer. At the table, Matty placed small thin candles on the cake before lighting them up with a match.

Placing a hand against the top of my head, Reina smiled as she said this. "Now...make a wish Lucia."

' _A wish_?' I used to have a wish. Back when I was in the orphanage. However...that wish can't be granted anymore. I tried to think carefully on what I wished for. ' _Ah, that's it_!'

Closing my eyes, I silently made my wish.

' _I want to see Monsieur Houdin and Vin again_.'

Finally I blew out the candles.


	167. The Dryads (4)

"Here ya go, principessa." Placed in my hands was a wooden dagger. Reminded me of the wooden swords the children used back at the orphanage. "This was my most prized possession before joining the Regalia."

"Eh?!" I blurted in surprise. "Then I don't deserve something like this, Monsieur Dante!"

 _'He made so many memories with this sword, I don't deserve such an important item!'_

I tried to return it, only to have the wooden dagger pushed back into my grasp.

"It's fine." He waved it off with a small laugh. "Besides I already have an actual weapon to replace it."

He was referring to the sword on his right side. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Dante grinned as he explained, "Besides it would be rude not to give a little principessa, like you, a gift for your help on board."

He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry it's not something appropriate for you. I don't think any of us were expecting a young girl on board when we already have captain and Matty."

"What do you mean it's not appropriate for her, Dante?" Soon the chilling sound of Matty's voice sounded from behind me.


	168. The Dryads (5)

Dante held a look of horror on his face. "Matty…?"

"Yes, Dante?" I turned around to see Matty smiling, but it looked as if she was leering at Dante for some reason.

"N-Nevermind." Matty tilted her head, keeping the same leering expression on her face. "Oh really?"

"That's funny...because you made it sound like a girl can't handle a sword at all." A glint shined in her eyes. Matty soon grasped a weapon that had been on her side. "I'm pretty sure Lucia can handle this short sword."

"Right, Lucia?"

Dante's face paled upon seeing Matty getting closer to me, ready to gift the short sword. I made a quick glance between the two. Only to notice some of the other crew members closing in.

Just as pale as Dante.

Was it worry or fear on their face?

"Matty, no!" A bunch of the other crew members yelled along with Dante quickly ran over to Matty.

Once they were close enough, one of the crew members yanked the short sword from Matty's grasp. "Hey!"

She snarled.

Leaving the man, holding her sword, to run like his life depended on it.

"Get back here you son of a…!"


	169. The Dryads (6)

The next thing I knew. My ears were covered immediately by gloved hands.

"Doctor Magnus?" It was the Regalia's doctor. He's a very kind man.

Like the rest of the crew members.

Probably more gentle...I haven't seen him fight compared to the rest. Doctor Magnus was very careful when it came to using medicine on the others.

He was the only one wearing glasses on this ship too.

I held a confused expression and tried to ask him.

"What was Matty going to say next?"

"I don't think someone of your age should learn such vulgar words."

"Vulgar?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's...what you call a bad word."

 _'Oh_.'

By the time Doctor Magnus uncovered my ears, I heard a yawn close by. "Nice save, Doc."

"Jojo." Beside Doctor Magnus was a very pretty man. Bearing hair probably longer than the Captain's.


	170. The Dryads (7)

Yes, a man.

From a distance, you would have assumed this person was a pretty long haired lady. But upon looking closer, this person was definitely a male.

The proof was his voice and neck. Or so Doctor Magnus mentioned after being introduced to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you and the others?!" Jojo angrily huffed, "It's Josephine!"

"Yes, yes."

Dante told me that Jojo's real name was Joseph.

But he really hates being called that.

I think just as much as Matty hates seeing...um...what was the word she always used?

Incompetent men?

Doctor Magnus and Captain Reina both said that it meant lazy men.

"And don't think I haven't prepared something for you little poppet!" It was hard to believe he was a male from the beginning.

The Regalia crew members rely on Jojo as a lookout on the airship. They also said something about Mistress of Disguise?

"Here, your present!" Instead of putting the item on my hands, Jojo placed it on my hair.

"What is it?"

I couldn't see.

Jojo took out a small mirror from his pocket to show.

It was a hair accessory?

Red berries decorated my hair.


	171. The Dryads (8)

"It's a comb decorated with red coral." Jojo explained while wearing a grin. "Back at my old job, I used to get a lot of presents from admirers back at the bar."

"Besides, I don't use this accessory anymore since I joined the Regalia." After putting the mirror away, Jojo walked in a circle around me. He sent me a grin. "Hmm...I was right. This accessory does suit you, poppet."

"Is that so?" I've never worn anything other hair accessory besides used ribbons. Most of the ribbons would end up breaking due to overusing it.

"Mmhm!" Jojo nodded, until his eyes gazed upon a certain person. "Ah, Hector!"

The next thing I knew, Jojo was dashing straight after Hector.

By the time my eyes trailed after Jojo, He was running straight for the Regalia's map reader.

Hector was eating some of the cake, but swallowed the instant he saw Jojo. "Let me feed you darling!"

"Jojo no!" A large crash sounded from the distance. The next thing I knew, the cake Hector was eating dropped right onto Matty.

She did not look happy at all. "You guys…"

The skies were filled with horrified screams of terror.


	172. The Dryads (9)

"So besides everyone else, there were a few other members of the Regalia right?" Ignoring the rest of the Regalia getting chased around by Matty. I focused my attention back to Doctor Magnus.

"Yes, we've had more members but some underwent fatal accidents along our journey." Doctor Magnus had a saddened expression. "One of them, Quarto...poor him. May his soul rest in peace. He did his best as a member of the Regalia."

I don't think I should ask about Quarto. "What about the others?"

"Some of them decided to stay elsewhere to settle down. Saying that they couldn't continue and wished us luck."

"Does that mean the Regalia visits them?" The moment I said that, Doctor Magnus shook his head.

"In certain places, we're not welcomed due to us being pirates. So we don't stay in one place too often."

Ah...so this was the life of pirate. As exciting and adventure-filled life was for the Regalia, I don't think I'm ready to face a life of crime.

Especially when I want to perform before a crowd of people.

I don't want to bring fear...seeing everyone's smile was enough for me.


	173. The Dryads (10)

_'Tomorrow, I have to wake up early before the the Regalia lands on port.'_

I smiled in admiration of the bag Hector provided for me. It made it easier to carry all of the gifts the Regalia crew members had given me.

Making sure all of the gifts I received were packed, I was going to head to bed when a knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?"

"It's Matty." Peering in my room, Matty told me. "Rei Rei is asking for you, Lucia."

"Captain Reina?" At this time? "Okay."

Following after Matty, the both of us walked together in silence. Which felt odd to me...normally Matty would be the one to start talking, but now she was too quiet.

"Is there something wrong, Matty?" I brought up. I wondered if something was bothering her.

"...Wrong?" Matty muttered softly. "There is."

"What is?"

When Matty turned around to face me, she was biting her lips. "You're leaving us."

"Eh?" My eyes widened in surprise of Matty's words.

"Lucia, do you really need to leave us?"

"I…" But I have to.

I made a promise.

' _I promised Monsieur Houdin. I want to fulfill the dream he given me_.'


	174. The Dryads (11)

If he didn't give me this. I probably wouldn't be standing here with Matty right now.

"Matty, as much as I don't want to say this, I have to go."

"But if you leave, who knows when _that man_ will go after you again." She was right. The man from before almost tried to kidnap me.

"Matty, please understand." I reminded her, "I chose to do this. I can't stop myself from doing this."

"Then I will." Or at least that was what Matty was going to do until a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I was wondering why it was taking so long."

"Rei Rei/Captain Reina!" The both of exclaimed in surprise.

"Matty, don't say anymore to Lucia. She's already made up her mind."

"But Rei Rei-!"

"It's her choice." Captain Reina finished, the sound of her voice was enough to silence Matty. "I'm sorry Till."

Matty mumbled softly, "It's fine."

Turning around Captain Reina signaled for me to follow her. I take one glance at Matty returning a small smile as proof that she was fine.

But Matty still seemed upset on choice.


	175. The Dryads (12)

"Have a seat." Captain Reina gestured to the chair across from her desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"Um, yes please." Rather than focusing on Captain Reina...I was more focused on something else.

There was something big on her desk.

It looked like a bird's cage.

Probably similar to Pudge's. Unfortunately it was covered in a black cloth, making it difficult to see what was inside. I can't even tell if it's Pudge'e cage or not.

"Here...now be careful it's a little hot." She warned me before placing the tea cup in front of me.

There was a sweet scent coming from it. Before I picked the cup up, I carefully blew the tea to cool it down.

Upon bringing it to my lips, I can smell honey in the tea. "It's delicious."

Captain Reina smiled warmly at my reaction, "I'm glad you like it."

One of the things I learned while staying with the Regalia was Captain Reina's fondness for tea. She would often invite me to the Captain's Quarters to try some.

My favorite one was this particular one, Earl Grey.

Except this time she added honey instead of sugar.


	176. The Dryads (13)

"So why did you call for me this time, Captain Reina?" I decided to start off first.

It took some time getting used to talking to Regalia's Captain. But I managed to start a conversation with her from time to time.

"...well I haven't give my present for you yet right?"

"My present? From Captain?" Now that I think about, she hasn't handed me anything yet from what I recall.

An amused grin was on Captain Reina's face as she stood up.

Taking the black cloth into her grasp, Captain Reina quickly removed it.

Revealing what was underneath. I was right about the cage, but what I didn't expect to see was what was inside it.

I gasped in awe.

There sitting sound asleep on the wooden perch inside the cage was a small white bird.

"A white bird." I muttered in surprise. Most of the birds I've seen back in Paris were like Pudge, but less on the chubby side.

Captain Reina laughed softly upon hearing my words. "It is, but the preferred name for this particular one is dove."

A dove...what a pretty bird.


	177. The Dryads (14)

"But wait...Captain Reina, you said this dove is my gift?" I turned to the smiling Captain who nodded in return.

"Eh, but a bird is a bit." I was saddened by the fact that Pudge won't be able to help me anymore with my magic tricks. But to think that Captain Reina would even go as far as giving me a bird of my own.

"I don't think so, this bird might be able to keep Till's mind at ease knowing this little one is with you."

"Is that so?"

But why would Matty be fine?

"Yeah, because Till made sure to teach this one on how to attack someone." Matty what have you been teaching Pudge and this bird to do?

"This dove was given to us on accident." Captain Reina explained, "Some bumbling idiot among our crew members accidentally got a dove's egg instead of another pigeon's egg from a vendor."

"We couldn't use her the same way as Pudge does due to her inability to stay hidden among regular birds, but I think she'll be a good replacement for Pudge in your magic tricks."


	178. The Dryads (15)

"And have this dove become Pudge's replacement?" My eyes widened upon hearing her say that. To point of repeating the words she once said. "But isn't this dove your's and the Regalia's?"

"She is, but I think this girl won't mind you at all." Captain Reina opened the lock, which awakened the bird within the cage. It puffed up upon seeing me, but titled it's head a few times. Once the bird spread its wings out, the bird went straight for my shoulder.

"Coo." The bird chirped.

"How cute!" I patted the bird's head. Returning my gaze over to Captain Reina, "Are you sure I can have her?"

"She's all yours." As Captain Reina grabbed the cage, she stopped to remind me. "Just don't forget to name her."

Captain Reina left to return the cage back where it belongs, leaving me alone with the dove.

"I'm not really good at coming up with names though." I stared at the bird perched on my shoulder, pondering on what to name her. "She has a pretty shade of white feathers."

"T-That's it!" My eyes beamed in excitement. "I'll call you Blanche!"

"Nice to meet you, Blanche!" I smiled warmly.


	179. Drunk Pirate (16)

Leaving Lucia with the dove, I was heading straight for the cellar. Holding the old bird cage in my arms, I soon find Hector running down the hall.

"Captain!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Hector." Hector seemed out of breath by the time he skidded to a full stop. "What's wrong?"

"It's Matty, ma'am!" Hector managed to huff the words out. "She's reached the dagger zone!"

I clicked my tongue. "Not again." Shoving the cage into Hector's arms, I started marching toward the kitchen. "Put it back in the cellar for me, and tell Jojo to take Lucia back to her room from the Captain's Quarters."

"Aye, Captain!"

Dagger zone was a code we used whenever Till hit a certain drunk level. As the code implies...Till tends to get into the habit of-

"Doc Maggy…!" I heard a familiar hiccup as I made my way to the kitchen. "Ya must give me an extra shot of ya best rum!"

"Otherwise this dagger is going to make ya pretty white coat turn red tonight~!"

Increasing my speed, I managed to reach the kitchen and kicked the doors down.

"Till, stop threatening Magnus!"


	180. Drunk Pirate (17)

Now here's where it starts getting difficult. Getting through a drunk Till was practically asking to be stabbed, unless you knew how to defend yourself.

Shifting her gaze from Magnus to me, a wide grin formed on Till's face.

"Ohhh...if it isn't my beloved Rei Rei!" Clasped tightly in the grip of her right hand was a dagger. Till's left hand just released it's grip on Magnus' coat, leaving Magnus some space to breath.

"Can you believe it, Doc Maggy won't give me any more rum again!" That's only because if you do, you'll end up hurting one of the crew members again.

I sighed, "Till. Put the dagger down."

"Why, Rei Rei?" Till made an unsatisfied frown.

"You're going to end up hurting someone again."

"But we're pirates Rei Rei! What's a little injury gotta do with us?" Stabbing someone with a dagger isn't a small deal.

"We can't afford getting hurt right now, Till. Not when a child is aboard."

"Child…?" She muttered while wearing a look of confusion. Until Till finally got it, "Right. Lulu~!"

"My cute precious little magician, Lulu!" Till dramatically described Lucia, "I can't believe she's leaving!"


	181. Drunk Pirate (18)

It was like seeing Till copycat words from Shakespeare. Trying to be dramatic as possible while holding the dagger close in hand.

"She can't be leaving us, Rei Rei!" Till continued, "She's going to get hurt by that wretched man if he ever gets to England!"

"Wretched Man?" Magnus repeated Till's words.

"Yes, yes Doc Maggy! Lulu was almost kidnapped but the foul scoundrel!" Pointing the dagger in the air, Till then proclaimed. "We must protect her!"

The next thing I knew, Till was making her way toward the door behind me. But…

Using my hand, I stopped Till by the shoulder.

"Rei Rei?"

"If you're going to protect Lucia, then drop the dagger and lay off the rum."

"Ehh, no way!" Till pouted, "I need my rum and this!"

"Being drunk and holding a dagger will instill fear into Lucia." Putting fear into a young girl who just turned ten was the last thing I want. That's why I had the men tone down their usual nature around Lucia especially.

"But then she won't leave us if I tell Lulu that I'll protect her with this dagger." Till said with a smile.


	182. Drunk Pirate (19)

Okay, that's the last straw. Gripping tightly onto Till's shoulder, I managed to get behind her to land a hit against her right arm.

"Ah, my dagger!" The caused the dangerous weapon to drop to the ground.

"Sorry for this, Till." Without any hard feelings, I raised my head high. Then slammed my forehead against the back of her head.

Knocking Till out. Placing a hand against my throbbing forehead. My other arm was supporting the unconscious Till.

"The last thing I want is to see you cry again." The last time Till was in this state, she accidentally nicked my arm in the process. When Till woke up and found out from some of the crew members, she ended up crying a storm.

"Magnus, make sure the dagger is stored with the rest of the equipment." Properly placing Till into the safety of my arms, I said one last thing to Magnus. "Lock up the liquor too."

"Aye ma'am." As I walked out of the kitchen, holding Till close. I silently muttered, "I'm sorry."

I didn't mean to do this to you. I know how much you want Lucia to stay, but that's going too far.


	183. Drunk Pirate (20)

By the time I've reached Till's room, I carefully placed her into bed.

Moving a few hair strands from Till's face, I can see a peaceful expression on her as she slept.

"Till, next time...go to me whenever you feel down." And don't search for liquor as a way of drowning your emotions.

I brushed the strands of her hair away.

Leaning closer to Till's, I placed a light kiss against her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Till."

Once I left Till's room, I wondered to myself.

' _If she feels that lonely, maybe we should start considering a choice_.' I never did deny it. Lucia was a wonderful addition to us, but she can't stay here because of the dangers we encounter. Besides, Lucia was at an age where promises shouldn't be broken. After all she wouldn't have stayed here.

' _But nothing says I can't consider...adopting an orphan that's not Lucia_.' I smiled to myself. Look at me, I'm actually getting excited about having a new member added to our crew.


	184. The Dryads (21)

The next day, Matty and Captain Reina were sending me off from the docks. Still dressed as a girl, I said my goodbyes to the two Regalia members.

"You're always welcome to return to the Regalia whenever you want." Hearing Captain Reina say made me smile, "Thank you Captain."

"Just Reina is fine for you." She placed a hand against my hat to pat it. "We'll meet again someday."

"Yes!" After answering Reina, I focused my gaze over to Matty. She was wearing a frown on her face.

"Till." Reina urged Matty, who bit her lip in return. Slowly, Matty lowered her height to hold out her arms. As if she was asking for a hug, but not out loud.

A small sad smile formed as I walked over to return Matty's hug. She hugged me tight and said, "Remember what I've taught you."

"Yes." Releasing the hug, Matty got up to pat my head.

As I watched the two sky pirates head back to the ship, a man that was walking by with a flyer had their mouth open once he spotted Matty and Reina leaving.

"Ahh! The Regalia's here again!"

"What?! The Regalia!"

"Those blasted pirates!"


	185. The Dryads (22)

A bunch of people around the docks abandoned their place or handed off their work to someone else. They were all running straight for the two pirates returning to the Regalia.

Holding dangerous weapons like guns and swords. But by the time they got there, it was too late. Reina and Matty were already on board the ship.

Giving a smug smirk, Matty eyed the people to yell out. "You'll never catch us alive! Hahaha!"

"Ta ta ta, slowpokes." Reina waved to the group of people angrily yelling at the two female sky pirates.

"...Um?" Were they really the same pirates that took me in?

But I guess we'll meet again someday. I can't wait to hear what kinds of adventures Matty and Reina go through.

"I should start heading to the marketplace and buy some food." Using the money I earned before riding with the Regalia. "Oh and I need to find a place to read this map of England too."

Reina handed me one of the maps Hector used to direct the Regalia. Hector made sure to mark the locations that would help me get to London.

I wonder how long it will take to get to London?


	186. The Dryads (23)

After getting everything I need, the map says that there's a forest on the way toward London.

It doesn't seem like I'll be able to avoid it unless there's someone heading to London. But it's hard to catch a ride compared to France.

There were a lot people using a new form of traveling called an automobile. There's no horse being used, instead it's a giant piece of metal that can move on it's own.

' _I'll get spotted if I try to catch a ride on one of those._ ' There's no place to hide.

"Coo!" Blanche chirped while sitting on my left shoulder.

I smiled at her, "At least you're here Blanche."

As the both of us left the marketplace, an old lady was standing by the exit.

"Hey, missy!" The lady called out to me. "You're not planning on going to the woods are you?"

"...I am." I stared at the lady in confusion, "Why?"

"Oh no no no, young lady! It's dangerous in this particular woods!" My eyes widened in surprise.

Does that mean...vampires live here?!

Blanche ruffled her feathers. "Coo!"


	187. The Dryads (24)

"Are there vampires in the woods?" I've never seen one, but if a vampire attacks me...I'll never fulfill the promise!

' _Then I'll never see Vin, Monsieur Houdin, Adelle, Monsieur Dubin,the Regalia, or even that bumbling idiot Maxi again!_ '

I paled at the thought of it. I felt nervous while waiting for the lady's response.

But her reply surprised me.

The lady shook her head. "No, little one."

In a scary sounding voice, the lady told me. "In the heart of this forest, resides a terrible being."

A being worse than a vampire?!

Blanche scooted closer to my cheek. Trying to comfort me, but I was too focused on the lady's words.

"A being so scary, they can get rid of their opponents using the blessings of the forest." The lady eyed me. " _A witch_."

My body froze upon hearing the lady say that.

It was the very word Monsieur Dubin had warned me.

 _ **"Now everyone, especially the people in Orléans, tend to fear beings with power up their sleeves. There was once a woman who tried to defend her land, only to end up being burned at the stake for being accused of as a witch."**_


	188. The Dryads (25)

_**"I don't want that to happen to you, Lucia. So promise me."**_

 _ **"Promise me you won't perform magic as a girl."**_

The words I once heard back in France returned to my mind.

Monsieur Houdin warned me about this. But to think there was an actual person being called a witch here...was unexpected.

"The Forest Witch knows her way with dangerous poisons. She's merciless to those who enter into her domain." The lady continued, but all I could think was wonder if this person was being accused. Just like Jeanne d'arc. "Never tread left, always stay on your right otherwise she'll be out to get you!"

Once the lady was finished with her words, she reminded me again. "Beware the Forest Witch."

As I watched the lady return to town, I frowned.

' _What if the Forest With isn't a bad person?_ ' I wondered, before returning my gaze over to the forest.

' _Maybe she was blamed for something people feared for...like Monsieur Dubin told me._ '

"Coo?" Blanche tilted her head at me. I smiled sadly at her. "I guess everyone likes to look at the bad side before they even start caring about someone."


	189. The Dryads (26)

"Blanche, can you watch for anything behind me?" I asked the bird sitting on my shoulder.

Blanche chirped in agreement and hopped onto the top of my head.

' _The lady's words worry me_.' I still don't know how the Forest Witch was like. Even though she sounded as if she was being accused by the people in town.

As I walked down the forest path, I soon arrived at the fork on the road shown on the map.

' _Stay on the right_.' I recalled the lady's warning. But before I can make a single move, the sound of horse shoes clopping in the distance was heard.

"Huh?" A horse? In this forest?

Rechecking my surroundings, I didn't see any horse heading this way from the town. However...

"Coo! Coo!" Blanche started tugging my hat.

"What's wron-?" I stopped the moment I returned my focus back to the fork on the road.

There running at full speed was a huge horse.

"A huge horse?!"

I've never seen a horse that big!

Better yet it's heading straight for _me_?!

As fast as I could I yelled out, "Blanche! Help me!"

"Coo!" We need to calm the horse down before it gets us!


	190. The Dryads (27)

But wait...how am I going to calm a horse down?!

I only know how to guide Pudge and Blanche, but a horse?! I've never encountered a horse this big!

"Coo!"

"Ah, Blanche!" Without a further a do, the dove made it's move toward the horse charging it's way.

Blanche was flying straight at the horse.

No...I can't lose Blanche now!

"Stop!" I yelled out loud. To the point of feeling my throat dry. I closed my eyes, unable to accept what could happen next.

But instead of hearing Blanche, I felt something sniffing me. I open one eye to find the horse's face or rather the animal's nose close to me.

"Uh...hi?" The moment I said that, the horse licked the right side of my face. "...I don't think I needed that."

The horse soon started sniffing my bag. Wait...did it run all the way here due to the smell of food in my bag?

Lowering my bag, I took out a chunk of the bread I just bought earlier.

Handing it to the animal.

"Here." The horse sniffed a few more times, then started eating the bread I had. This horse must be really hungry.


	191. The Dryads (28)

"Coo!" I glanced up to see Blanche on top of the horse's head. "Oh thank goodness..."

Was what I wanted to say, until I saw a tiny hand grab Blanche's body.

"Eh?" I didn't notice at first due to the sunlight, but there was someone sitting on top of the horse's mane.

You know how it's normally cute to see a baby riding on top of a big dog? As if they've been best friends ever since they met?

Well...

"A...A baby on a horse?" The baby gurgled as she kept patting Blanche's head. The dove chirped in pain from the baby's tight grip.

"Coo...!" Blanche didn't seem happy at all.

"Gaa!" The baby smiled while holding Blanche.

But most of all...whose baby was this? How come a baby was in the forest even though the the townspeople said theres a witch residing here?

I stared at the baby. The baby had short golden blonde hair, brighter than Vin's. The baby almost seemed angelic-like under the sun's ray if the child wasn't shaking Blanche like a rag doll.

"It's not like this baby is the Forest Witch's child right?" I nervously laughed at the idea.

I'm wrong.


	192. The Forest Witch (29)

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud, the minute I entered the stalls...only two horses were in there.

The third horse was missing. As well as a certain child.

I was this close to ripping the strands of my hair out. 'I swear, those two will be the death of me!'

"W-What happened Sylva?" A fearful voice sounded from behind me, I turned around to find a rather plump yet tall woman. She was wearing the dress I had custom made to fit her.

This woman was the complete opposite of me, but she was someone who would never ridicule me for the way I look.

Her name was Gemma. A kind and gentle soul who ran away from her village and decided to stay with me.

The villagers would often call us or only me...The Forest Witch.

Because we share one thing in common, we will always be given pain instead of kindness for what we handed to society.

Treating our talents like a curse.

Throwing alchemy away for the sake of apocatherapy.

Saving animals abandoned by their owners.

We only wanted to help...and this was how society labelled us.

Witches.


	193. The Forest Witch (30)

"Maple ran off with Poppy again." I answered Gemma, who gasped in horror. "But Maple wouldn't run off unless the smell of bread…"

The both of us were dead silent the moment bread was uttered.

"Do you think?" Gemma was the first to break the silence.

"It's been weeks since the last traveler ventured into the forest to get to London, Gemma."

"It wouldn't hurt to look." I clicked my tongue. "If...and I say if!"

I pointed at Gemma, making sure she was listening to me.

"Maple ran toward the fork in the road just for bread, I will admit that I was wrong."

"But if not...those two are in trouble whether they like it or not!"

"She's just a baby!"

"We need to remind her how dangerous it is outside this forest." I went back into the stable to grab one of the saddles and placed it on the grey horse.

"Gemma, let's get our daughter back."

"...Sylva."

I didn't answer. I was too focused on making sure the saddle was strapped.

"It's not their fault, Sylva." Gemma continued, "They're still young."

"Maple? Young?" I don't remember raising a huge foal that big.


	194. The Forest Witch (31)

As I placed the other saddle on the white horse beside the grey one, Gemma persisted on her reasoning.

"We can't put the blame on them. Besides Poppy grew up with Maple since the day we found her." More like Maple claimed Poppy as his friend ever since we found them abandoned by the forest.

I remembered the surprise I got that day. A giant horse was protecting a tree I normally used to get syrup from. It wasn't until a shrill cry from behind the horse made it obvious on what the animal was trying to protect.

An abandoned baby in a basket. There was an almost withered yellow poppy hanging from the handle.

The child was none other than Gemma and my daughter, Poppy. An energetic child that resembled a ray of sunshine.

Poppy and Maple were one of the few beings that made this dreary forest seem lively.

And if I keep arguing, Gemma would end up having one of those mood swings again. Biting my bottom lip, I muttered. "Fine."

"Sylva!" Gemma sent back a smile.

"But this can't happen again!" I reminded.

However...I wasn't expecting another child to appear in the forest.


	195. The Dryads (32)

"Poppy!" The sound of two voices drew near along with the clopping of more horseshoes from the distance.

But the direction they were coming from, was none other than the left side of the fork in the road.

Which meant...I'm in the Forest Witch's area?!

Upon turning to the source of the voices, the baby named Poppy happily smiled as she raised Blanche into the air.

But by doing that, Poppy's body began to tilt toward me.

"Oh no, Sylva! Poppy is going to fall!"

"Faster Ashwood!"

 _'No!_ ' Soon my body moved forward. ' _I can't let this baby get hurt_!'

Having my arms wide open, I grasped both the falling Poppy and Blanche into my arms.

However I ended up falling on my back in the process of catching the both of them. "Ouch!"

I yelped. The ground was not as flat as I expected it to be.

"Gaaa!" I felt something soft pat against my cheek. I opened one eye to see the baby named Poppy patting my face with a smile.

"At least you're fine." Upon getting up, Blanche managed to get out of Poppy's grip. Flying far away from the child trying to grab my partner.


	196. The Dryads (33)

By the time I was standing up and holding the baby in my arms, someone's face was leering right in front of mine.

"Uh?!" I muttered in surprise. It was the same person I saw riding on the grey horse, although that person looked taller on the horse.

Now that very person or rather woman was right in front of my face. She had pretty platinum blonde hair, but her gray eyes glared right at me.

Taking a step back, the woman was roughly the same height as Matty. However the image she gave off was intense as the woman crossed her arms. "So…"

I flinched upon hearing the woman's tone. She sounded angry.

"Can you give back our baby?"

Huh? _Our_ baby?

I glanced around to look for the other person, but the only other being following behind the woman in front of me was another except taller and a little on the plump side.

"Sylva…wait for me...haaa."

Wait...wait...WAIT!

"You're." I stared at the both of them in shock. I knew Jojo had this kind of relationship with Hector, and the way Matty looked at Reina was similar.

But they have a baby?!


	197. The Dryads (34)

I can feel my head spin. But they're women?!

How? How do they have a child?! Aren't children the result of a man and a woman, but they-

I gulped as I pointed out loud. "You two are married?!"

The woman named Sylva, narrowed her eyes at me. "And what about it?"

"Eh?!" Unlike Sylva, the woman that managed to catch up had a reddened face. As if she was hearing it for the first time.

"Hey, why are you freaking out about this?" Sylva sent her glare over to the brown bun haired woman. The woman was covering her redden cheeks in embarrassment as her violet eyes swirled in surprise of what Sylva said.

"Married? Sylva and I? Married?!"

Sylva placed a hand against her head and sighed, "I'm going to have to explain it to her again."

Ignoring the panicked woman, Sylva returned her gaze back to me. "Now, will you give back our baby?"

"Oh...uh, right." As I got closer to Sylva, I tried to hand the baby back.

However…

"Er." She wouldn't let go of my arms.

Sylva's eyes narrowed again. "What?"

"She won't let go."

"Oh for the love of!"


	198. The Dryads (35)

Soon Sylva grabbed onto the child in my arms, then the child known as Poppy grabbed onto my hair.

I paled.

' _Oh no._ ' The next thing I knew, Sylva was tugging onto Poppy. However at the same time, Poppy kept her grip on my hair!

"Ouch!"

"Let her go!" Sylva grimaced, while trying to pull Poppy off me.

"I can't, she's tugging my hair!"

"Poppy, let go!"

"Gah!"

"Oh don't you dare!"

"Ack!" I'm in pain.

I'm literally stuck in some kind of tug of war.

"Gaaaah!"

"Ouch!"

"Poppy, stop it!" I don't get it!

How come she won't let go?

' _Someone please stop Poppy from tugging my hair_!'

As I yelled my thoughts out loud, my wish soon came true. The other woman that was confused about her marriage with Sylva managed to grab Poppy before she could grab my hair again.

"Poppy, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't grab onto someone's hair!" The woman held a stern look at the child while scolding. "This girl isn't a horse alright? You can't just pull someone's hair thinking that they're a horse!"

Eh?! She was pulling my hair, because it resembled a horse's hair to Poppy?!


	199. The Dryads (36)

...Does my hair really resemble a horse's hair?

My appearance had been the least of my worries, until now.

' _I should really wash my face later_.' I remind myself, before returning my focus to the woman standing beside Sylva. She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry for Poppy's behavior, she has a tendency to think that people with long hair are horses." The woman's eyes briefly glanced over to Sylva.

Oh. She also has long hair.

Sylva glared back at me. "Who are you looking at?"

"N-No one." Compared to her...wife. Sylva was too intimidating to talk to.

I quickly turned back to the other. She introduced herself. "My name is Gemma, and you are?"

"Lucia."

"Lucia, huh? What a pretty name for a young girl like you." Compared to Poppy's brilliant bright blonde hair that resembled the sun and Sylva's platinum blonde hair that almost looked silver.

Gemma's was no different than mine. Brown. Except hers was tied in a bun.

"So, why are you even here?" Sylva brought up.

Her tone still sounded angry. "The townspeople should've warned you by now."

"You've already ignored their warning." Sylva crossed her arms. "Trespassing the forest witch's area."


	200. The Dryads (37)

She's right.

They warned me and yet here I was.

On the left side of the fork on the road.

But this decision wasn't my choice. A horse was going to slam right into me. I can't just do nothing and let myself get hit!

However there was something that didn't make sense.

If this path was the forest witch's area...

Then how come I wasn't attacked? The way that elder mentioned the forest witch's area.

It sounded like the witch would immediately attack you.

Yet here were three beings who came from that side of the forest. Unharmed.

"I." It would be possible right? They're not hurt. Which means they known the witch or...

They're the people that created the title known as the Forest Witch.

"I was only heading to London." It might be better to tell the truth. Sylva did not seem like the kind of person to take interest in liars.

"London?" Sylva's eyes narrowed at me. "A little girl like you heading to London?"

"You might as well give up before you even get there."

Give up?!

"Hey, Sylva." Gemma frowned at Sylva. "She's only a child."


	201. The Dryads (38)

"A foolish one at that." Sylva turned away, showing her back to me. "Listen little girl, whatever dreams or goals you have on London will be a waste of time."

She muttered in a low tone that was enough to make me feel upset.

"London isn't the place where you can succeed."

' _But I made a promise! I'm not abandoning it!_ '

As Sylva made her way toward the gray horse, my hands tightened.

"What if I don't care?" I spoke up to the woman. "You may call me foolish just for trying to fulfill whatever dream I may have, but..."

I sent Sylva a look. A determined one at that.

"I want to make it happen." I want to make Monsieur Houdin proud.

I want to see it again.

The view of seeing many smiles similar to the day I first saw Monsieur Houdin and the day I performed at his side.

I can't forget it.

"I don't plan on bothering you and your family in the first place." I explained.

There was a need growing within me.

For some reason, I wanted Sylva to understand.

That I can't break this promise.


	202. The Dryads (39)

"I just want to get to London." It was nothing more or less. "I have my own reason, and nothing can stop me from trying."

"Trying?" Sylva muttered, before turning around to eye me. "Even if you managed to get there, the soldiers of London check everyone at the entrance."

Check? Check everyone for what?

"It looks like even you don't know." Sylva sighed after taking one look at my confusion. "London has these gates where the soldiers check everyone for identification papers."

"Huh?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"If you're not a citizen of London or someone with reasons to work in the city, you will be forced to turn back." Sylva crossed her arms, "The Queen made this happen in order to prevent chances of intruders from entering."

"So...what will you do now?" Sylva eyed me. As if waiting to see how I would answer her. "Leave or head into London?"

My lips formed a thin line.

I know the answer.

"I'm going."

' _No matter what_.'

The minute I said that.

My eyes widened.

Sylva's mouth formed a smirk.

"I like your attitude little girl."


	203. The Forest Witch (40)

This little girl.

I can see a familiar flare of passion in her eyes.

It was the same one I had the minute I entered London.

Full of enthusiasm.

Ideas brimming to the peak.

Honored to know that someone saw me for what I can do.

I was holding a piece of paper in my hands. It stated that I was accepted as a Royal Alchemist for the Queen.

But that passion died instantly after I learned a secret hidden within the depths of Buckingham Palace.

I tried to prevent its completion. But in the end, even I couldn't stop it.

I closed my eyes.

And wondered to myself.

' _If this girl is able to take up my challenge_.' No one made it this far before.

Most of the people passing by labelled us as the Forest Witch.

Whether it was just Gemma or I...

I always managed to make my alchemy act like the rumored Forest Witch's magic. Scaring off the people who try to attack us or escape using a flash bomb concocted by chemicals.


	204. The Forest Witch (41)

Where I got the chemicals?

Let's just say a certain black cat that actually passed my challenge was currently living in the lower parts of London.

' _There's still a month until he arrives_.'

I might as well.

Offer another challenge to this little girl.

I reopened my eyes.

And now.

Let the games begin.

"If you can pass my apothecary exam by the end of this month." I told the little girl. "I'll let you know another way into London."

"And if can't?" She asked in a wary manner.

"Then good luck in getting into London alone."

Because there's no way I'm facing those London soldier brutes.

Besides I have a family.

I'm not leaving them.

I eyed the girl.

With high expectations of what she can be capable of.

"Now..." I hold my hand out to the little girl.

She stared at my hand, puzzled.

I sighed. "Let's go."

"Go...? Oh."

Finally understanding what I meant, the girl placed her hand in mine.

Unlike Poppy's hands, the girl wore brown leather gloves.

They seemed worn out.

Not due to the dirt, but as if they've been overused for something.


	205. The Forest Witch (42)

I didn't bother to ask.

It might have something to do with that dream of hers.

' _A dream, huh?_ ' I tried to recall the memories.

' _How young was I?_ ' I don't exactly remember it, but the faint pieces of my past slowly returned as we made our way back home.

I remembered being one of the few top students of my class.

Despite coming from a commoner's background, I managed to make my way to the top through furthering my studies.

It wasn't until I received a letter from one of the Queen's Royal Alchemists.

I felt honored.

Seeing my knowledge and efforts being acknowledged by experts.

However...

I wasn't the only one chosen as a future Royal Alchemist.

There was someone younger...

Nervous.

And often stuttered a lot.

His name was.

"Victor von Frankenstein." He held his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, E-!"

"Sylva."

"Eh?"

"That's Sylva to you, Victor."

And he was my rival.


	206. The Forest Witch (43)

Unlike me, Victor came from a family that was already living within London.

Victor has a good head on his shoulders, but he needed to work on his leadership abilities.

There were many times I ended up helping him in facing the other Royal Alchemists whenever he came up with a proposal.

"No, you need to stand up straight Victor." I was worried that he would end up breaking his back a few times with the way he slouched.

"S-Sorry...Sylva."

"No its fine, but you need to quit slouching on the desks."

"Hahaha."

"This isn't a _haha_ matter, Victor."

"Sorry."

"Quit saying sorry."

He went quiet after hearing that.

Afterwards, I ended up researching for a salve recipe on back pain for his sake.

"Here." I even threw it at him.

"This?" He stared at the jar in confusion.

"A salve meant for back pain." I eyed Victor. "You better start standing up straight from now on."

Otherwise I'll lose the only rival I had here.

I'd hate to lose someone that challenged...no.

Threatened my scientific proposals submitted to the Head Royal Alchemists.


	207. The Forest Witch (44)

Despite being young genius, he often discussed the current progress of our research.

At that time, we were trying to find a way to stop the Vampire War using the fundamentals of alchemy.

One of the lead researchers at that time went by the name of Isaac Beckford.

The man who practically created everything within the mechanical city of London...was searching for an assistant.

I hoped that I would be chosen.

Working together with Isaac Beckford was like a dream come true.

Assisting him in his work would have been something I could have gladly been happy to do.

But I wasn't chosen.

"Eh? M-Me?!"

Instead of choosing someone with the knowledge and experience close to a Head Royal Alchemist...he chose him.

Victor von Frankenstein was chosen to help his research.

While I was left behind to continue serving under the Queen.

It was frustrating to see someone younger than me working together with one of the alchemists I admired.

But who knew.

Who knew there was such a dark secret hiding behind the walls of Buckingham Palace.


	208. The Forest Witch (45)

It was unbelievable.

The research I was subjected in assisting in.

They were plans for creating the Philosopher's Stone.

The supposed stone that could make someone an almighty god.

It was an ultimate recipe that could lead to the destruction of not just London.

The whole world.

Getting word out to the public on this was impossible without proof.

And even if I tried to explain it to someone that wasn't Victor or any of the researchers...

They would only deem it as something crazy.

' _Who can I trust_?' Victor was no longer someone I can talk to ever since he joined Isaac Beckford as an assistant.

I don't trust any of the other Royal Alchemists agreeing to help the Queen create something that could kill us all.

' _I'm beginning to doubt everyone I know.'_

None of my relatives will understand.

I gritted my teeth.

' _Then_!'

I have to find proof on my own.

That was the only way the citizens of London can believe me.

Unless her majesty the Queen and her guard dog find out, I'm going to reveal their whole hidden plan to the world before they even try to succeed.


	209. The Forest Witch (46)

But it was useless.

The plans regarding the creation of the Philosopher's Stone was guarded.

Even if I managed to take a page from the plans, nothing will stop the ongoing progress.

' _Why can't proof just somehow easily land in my hands like Victor becoming Isaac's assistant?'_

Because I'm not Victor von Frankenstein.

I'm...

"Sylva." Speak of the devil, here comes Isaac's assistant himself.

"What's wrong, Victor?"

"I've been meaning to ask this, but you seem a little tired lately?"

Tired?

I huffed at Victor, "You must be imagining things."

"I'm not the type to get easily exhausted."

"Is that so?" He held a worried expression on his face. "You always work so hard these days."

If I didn't the Queen would've grown suspicious of my hidden actions on exploiting her plans.

"Again, I'm only following orders by her highness." Even though it's plans for creating the Philosopher's Stone.

There were times I wished I could have said something to Victor. However at that time I wasn't sure if he'd believed my words.

My trust in others started dwindling by the second.

But.

By some tiny piece of hope.

I left Victor a letter before I ended up getting exploited.


	210. The Forest Witch (47)

The details of the letter were simple.

It held a warning to Victor.

To never trust the Queen.

Especially when it came to Vampire War.

The recreation of the Philosopher's Stone and a possible weapon that could kill innocent people in war were being made.

The weapon was something I couldn't stop.

Because by the time the project for the weapon started.

The Queen found out my plans.

"My dear Royal Alchemist Sylva Eusford." Her words may sound sweet at first, but you could tell there was poison ready seep out by her next words. "You've done something unforgivable within Buckingham Palace."

She pointed at me, as if ready to pin the blame on me. "Revealing the secrets of what happens in Buckingham Palace is forbidden."

"And yet...look what we've found."

I clicked my tongue.

Someone managed to get a hold of my papers.

But how?!

"...Do you know what happens when a Royal Alchemist reveals too much?"

As much as I wanted to hiss back at the Queen. I could not.

That loyal guard of her's.

Rempart Leonhardt.

It's impossible to talk back at the Queen.


	211. The Forest Witch (48)

With anger pooling in my eyes, I could only grit my teeth and clench my fists in frustration as the Queen decreed.

"Royal Alchemist Sylva Eusford, you are hereby exiled from entering London." She started off, "You will be stripped of your title as Royal Alchemist as well as be silenced from ever speaking of what you saw in Buckingham Palace."

"If you dare speak a word."

I felt something cold almost touching my neck.

A weapon.

A sword was on my neck.

"These men...the Twilight. Won't hesitate to find you."

'If only your people knew your true face!'

You foul woman!

You're planning the eradication of not just the vampires, but also humans!

"Do you have anything you have to say, Sylva Eusford?"

The only thing I managed to get to say at the end of her decree was this.

"You're a cruel ruler to hide all of this from your own people!"

"Queen Victoria! One day forbidden science will poison your mind and you will regret the choices you've done!"

It sounded like I was placing a curse on her.

And for once.

I agreed to the title of being called a witch at that very moment.


	212. The Forest Witch (49)

**_"London...Vampires...you...and everyone else will die by your foul actions you evil Queen!"_**

I declared to the Queen before I was taken away from Buckingham Palace. The only thing I managed to leave behind was that letter to Victor.

I don't know if that weapon was used.

But...there were rumors being passed whenever I returned to the lower parts of London to help the doctors there.

I refused to enter the middle and upper parts.

Even though I was exiled from entering Buckingham Palace, the Queen still allowed me to wander within London.

However the silence kept me from saying a single word of what happened during my time in the research facilities.

So completely hiding myself from those that knew me in the upper and middle parts of London.

I only ventured in the lower parts of London.

Living in a home hidden among the trees. Filled with medicinal herbs and flowers.

Helping the citizens that were abandoned by others.

At first, I thought I would end up living alone in this forest.

But then.

"Hiiihiin!"

"Pine! Wait Pine!" She arrived.


	213. The Forest Witch (50)

The day I met Gemma...was the day I started gaining the title of the Forest Witch.

However that story was for another time.

Right now.

This girl.

"Lucia."

"Yes, Sylva?"

"Go to sleep. If you keep reading this late, none of the information will stay in your mind."

"But-!"

"No buts and go to sleep kid." Yanking the book from her hands, Lucia frowned at me for a few seconds.

Then obediently went to bed where Poppy was sleeping.

Making sure the two were asleep, Gemma turned to me to say. "Do you really have to be hard on Lucia?"

Gemma lowered her gaze as a sad expression formed on her face."She...probably doesn't have anyone she can call a family."

I sighed at Gemma. "That's why I'm being hard on her."

If she can't learn to face up to authorities with power by words, then others will trample over that pure kindness she had.

"But she's still a kid."

"Even for a child." Everyone takes kindness for granted.

And may end up manipulating those much like her.

Whether it's for money, fame, or something.

"Greed is something no one can stop."


	214. The Dryads (51)

Sylva was always on point. Whether it was on herbs or flowers.

She knew which ingredients were necessary to recreate a certain bottle of salve to relieve back pain or a mixture to reduce fevers.

"Make sure to note this one in particular. These types of herbs can be mistaken for-" Despite being strict like some of the caretakers that worked in the orphanage, Sylva was a very smart lady.

Warning me about which herbs and flowers can be dangerous.

In fact she also reminded me about the ones that are useful for simple remedies. To handle for first aid or relieve a dry throat.

"After this, I'm going to test you." But she's always give me tests.

"Another?!"

"If you don't want to prepare for the final test, then you don't have to do this."

"I-I'll do it!"

Even though Sylva makes everything seem difficult and hard to deal with.

Sylva made me feel like I shouldn't give up.

It was as if Sylva was trying to make me stronger.

Or more confident in facing up to someone instead of relying on another's strength.


	215. The Dryads (52)

Sylva's family.

Was truly kind.

They made me feel like I was back at Madam Adelle and Monsieur Dubin's home.

Gemma's cooking would always make me hungry.

While Poppy would wake me up by tugging right onto my hair whenever she got out of her side of the bed.

Sure I'd wake up to a surprise every now and then.

But it was truly peaceful here compared to what I experienced in France.

Even recalling the scary memories.

I can't help but worry.

' _Was Vin alright_?' And believe it or not I was actually worried about Maxi too.

All three of us were traveling alone.

We weren't even adults.

And if anything happened to us...

The thought only scared me.

Wishing to ignore such terrible thoughts of what could happen to us.

However...

"So Lucia." Sylva started off with a question, "Do you think you can pass my final test?"

I want to prove to Sylva.

"Yes." I nodded.

I want to show Sylva that her efforts did not go to waste.


	216. The Dryads (53)

"Hmm." She eyed me, trying to see if I was going to falter.

But I stayed still. Doing my best to stay strong under Sylva's gaze.

"I see...then." Crossing her arms, the lady hummed.

Wondering on what to do.

"You can't ride a horse like Poppy." I sweated the minute I heard her say that.

Poppy was infamous for riding Maple. Especially whenever Sylva and Gemma were not looking. She had a record for being sneaky compared to the ones I helped take care of at the Orphanage.

One of the three horses they owned. The other two were called Ashwood and Pines.

Which was funny.

Because the minute I entered the stables for the first time to help feed the horses with Gemma.

I thought the first letter of their names spelled out MAP.

Gemma laughed the instant I pointed that out.

"They really do spell out MAP!" But once Gemma told Sylva, the lady's gaze hardened at the stable.

"We should rena-"

"No!" Gemma refused to have any of the horses renamed.

But more importantly.

Sylva knew quite well that I can't ride a horse.

I was far too young and the horses they owned were...huge.


	217. The Dryads (54)

If Maple didn't slow down.

I'm pretty sure she would've squashed me like bread dough.

But soon.

Sylva's mouth twitched into a smirk.

It seems like she had something in mind.

"I know the perfect test for you."

Getting up from her chair, I watched Sylva retreat to her workspace. Filled with various glass bottles or jars.

Grabbing a small glass bottle, Sylva turned to me.

Holding the bottle out in front of me.

"Tomorrow...I will have you venture into London."

G-Go into London?!

"But you said..."

"I'm only having you go into the lower part, the entrance to the middle and upper parts of London are kept between my former test challenger and I."

Former test challenger?

"If you want to pass, you have to find a certain flower that can only be found in the lower parts of London together with my former test challenger."

I gulped.

"And...what was the name of your former test challenger?"

A girl?

A boy?

An adult?

I don't even know who this person was.

But former?

Does that mean someone managed to pass the test before me?

"Nico."


	218. The Dryads (55)

"Nico?" I tilted my head, repeating the name Sylva mentioned.

I've never heard of a name like that before. Unlike Vin and Maxi's long names...this person's name was very short.

Simple if I had to say.

Kind of like my name.

"...Now that I think about it." Suddenly Sylva was eyeing me again. Making me feel overwhelmed by her constant watch. "Nico is the same age as you."

Eh?! The same age as me?!

"A-And did they pass your test too?" I had to confirm it.

How in the world did someone my age surpass Sylva's test?

"For reasons." Before I could even open my mouth to ask, Sylva ended it with her own words. "But I'm not the one to answer that. Only Nico can."

Only Nico can answer my question?

I guess I'll find out when I meet Nico.


	219. The Dryads (56)

"Oh and before I forget." Sylva stopped by the door, recalling something.

I blinked. A little bit surprised that Sylva had much more to say.

"Yes?"

"Nico...that black cat boy has a hard time trusting others. So if you want to earn his trust-"

 ** _"You need to be his friend."_**

My eyes widened the minute I heard Sylva say those words.

Because it didn't seem like something she would normally say out loud.

But to go as far as telling me that.

I get the feeling that Nico lived alone much longer than Vin, Maxi, and I combined.

' _A black cat?_ ' I wonder why Sylva called him a black cat.

I remember how some of the adults warned us.

 **Never let a black cat cross your path.**

 **Otherwise bad luck will appear in the near future.**

' _But_...'

Will I have an easier time befriending Nico as a girl or a boy?

...I feel like I might end up betraying his trust if I end up going as Howard.

' _But I have to be a boy whenever I perform magic tricks in London right?'_

I hope Nico will forgive me if he ever finds out.


	220. Author's Note

Before moving onto Chapter 13, I should tell you guys on what a CPN is first.

A CPN or Cell Phone Novel is a genre from Japan that started around the mid-nineties and continues growing in popularity today through Wattpad and Textnovel internationally. Now as stated in the name, these CPNs were stories typed and sent through either text messages or those subscribed by email using a cell phone.

Due to the text limit on cell phones, these stories were divided into chapters of only 50-200 words.

Despite the minimal amount of words, these short chapters unraveled beautiful stories in forms of poetry/prose. CPNs bring about a new form of writing, which I found very inspiring.

Now **_Clock Work_** came into being when I was still debating on how to tell a story that wouldn't be too long or short. Something to keep readers on their toes. That's when I came across the genre known as CPN.

It worked quite well with this type of fanfiction, especially in regards to the story of **_Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth._**

I hope all of you will continue to enjoy reading this lovely tale of a young girl whose story has just begun.


	221. Mechanical City (1)

' _I feel nervous.'_ I've never even met Nico and yet here I was.

Getting dressed as Howard Houdini.

 _'It's only for now.'_ But I hope Nico will understand my reasons for dressing up as a boy.

"Ga! Ga!" A familiar giggle sounded not to far from me.

Turning toward the source, I find little Poppy sitting up from her bed.

A smile formed on my face.

"Good morning Poppy." The little girl smiled back, but gave a soft yawn.

"Aaah." So cute.

But…!

"Not today!" Poppy was really close to grabbing my hat if I didn't back away in time.

"Boo!" She pouted at me.

I'm not falling for your tricks again Poppy. You're not the first child to do the same thing.

' _Little Manon used to do the same thing.'_

"Lucia, are you awake?" Gemma called out loud.

It sounds like Gemma started making breakfast.

"Yes, why?"

"You'll see."

I blinked. Wondering what Gemma was trying to say to me.

Taking Poppy into my arms, the both of us made our way to the kitchen.

It was hard.

Because Poppy kept trying to grab my hair hiding underneath my hat.


	222. Mechanical City (2)

"Poppy, please stop." I'm starting to wonder on how Sylva got used to Poppy's actions.

Sylva seemed like the type to get easily annoyed, but she doesn't hate Poppy's childish actions.

Except when Poppy goes horseback riding on Maple.

Then Sylva has a thing or two to say to the energetic child.

By the time I entered the kitchen, Gemma noticed that I was struggling with Poppy in my arms.

"Poppy, come here." Moving over to us, Gemma reached out and gently held Poppy in her arms. "Now you can't just do that to Lu…"

Gemma paused and realized her mistake. Gemma then corrected herself in the process.

"Howard needs to prepare for his journey." Although Gemma didn't have to, she would always remind herself that whenever I'm disguised and call me by Howard.

Not my true name.

"You don't have to call me Howard until Nico arrives Gemma." In fact she didn't need to do so.

"Ah, but the walls have ears Lucia." Gemma warned me, "You'll never know when someone is listening in."

"She's right."

Ah, Sylva arrived for breakfast too.

"Nico may not seem much, but he's pretty observant."


	223. Mechanical City (3)

"Observant?"

"It means that boy can't be fooled easily by mere lies."

' _Lies_.'

As I watched Sylva put out five plates on the table, I guessed that Nico also eats breakfast together with Sylva, Gemma, and Poppy whenever he visits.

 _'But...if he can't be fooled easily.'_

 _'Then will my disguise even work?'_

 _'He'll probably ask why I'm dressed as a boy.'_

Noticing the worried face I was making, Sylva then added. "However since I'm making the request, he'll be more focused on the job than the way you act."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a hard worker." Sylva finished by ending, "It's rare to see a children like you as well as him in these times."

Rare?

"Not many children around your age are wandering alone and thinking of what to do next." Sylva began as she placed the silverware down, "They're either obediently listening to their parents or play around and ignoring everything that goes around them."

Watching Poppy play around with her spoon, Sylva sighed. "Ignorance is a bliss...in a time of amiss."

Before I could even ask again on what Sylva meant, a single knock on the door made me squeak like a mouse.


	224. Mechanical City (4)

"He's literally a docile cat, there's no need to squeak like a terrified mouse." Sylva nudged me close to the table as she made her way to the entrance.

"Now start eating, the journey will be long."

' _Even if you say that Sylva._ ' I can barely finish my bread.

More so I barely managed to swallow the tiny bits.

Because my eyes soon landed on him.

The boy named Nico.

Dark brown skin. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and working overalls.

Black hair ruffled like tufts of cat fur unlike Reina's pretty feathery hair.

Eyes that resembled the lingering and always watching cats stared back at me.

Making it hard to swallow the bread in my mouth.

But what surprised me the most was the color of his eyes.

' _His eyes resemble Monsieur Houdin's_.'

Golden.

"Who." His face seemed blank though. Compared to Monsieur Houdin's warm and welcoming smile.

Nico's seemed...stiff.

"Are you?"

Gulping the bread down, I tried to find the right words to say.

Except.

All of it spilled instead.

"I-I'm a...a magician! Howard! Howard Houdini!"

I wanted to cry.

Boys don't introduce themselves like this!


	225. Mechanical City (5)

I can't even take back what I just said.

' _My disguise is bound to fail!'_

I'm sorry, Monsieur Dubin!

I can't keep the secret any longer!

My gaze immediately went to the floor.

Unprepared to hear Nico's next words.

But.

"...Howard Houdini." I lifted my head to see him.

He didn't smile, but gave a small nod to me. Not asking anything else besides my name.

Passing by, he pulled a chair to take a seat next to Poppy.

Who was already gurgling in happiness upon the boy's arrival.

"Ni! Ni! Niii!" In fact, this was the first time I've ever heard Poppy attempt to say someone's name!

"Poppy seems eager to see you again." Gemma added on as she started placing the recently caught fish and freshly picked berries on the table.

"Hm." Nico mumbled as he started breaking his bread in half. "Here."

He handed some of it over to me.

"One bread isn't enough."

"Er...thank you." But instead of letting me grab it.

"Mmph?!" He stuffed it into my mouth.

"Less talking more eating."

...He's like a miniature version of Sylva.


	226. Mechanical City (6)

As I continued to eat the bread, Sylva returned to the kitchen to place a familiar small vial before Nico.

She didn't say anything.

However Nico stared at the item.

With a look of interest.

After finishing his bread, Nico muttered. "Too small."

Sylva, in turn, replied back after eating some fish. "The ingredient needed has to have it's petals crushed finely and mixed with water."

Nico eyed Sylva as he asked, "A perfume?"

"Even though you live within this forest?"

"At least it's easier unlike your test." His test?

Sylva never did mentioned what happened during Nico's test. She kept saying that it was something only Nico can tell me.

"That's only because he." I guess Nico was referring to me at this point, "Has someone to guide him."

"Yeah, but you ended up becoming familiar with London without my help."

Nico frowned at Sylva.

It seems like Sylva managed to make Nico quiet.

But...Nico narrowed his eyes at Sylva. I think he's mad at Sylva for making him do this.

I wanted to ask him.

' _Am I a burden to you?'_

Sadly I couldn't.

Otherwise Nico and Sylva will have a say if I'm not eating something.


	227. Mechanical City (7)

As I finished most of my breakfast, Nico excused himself first.

"Thank you for the meal." Scooting himself out of the chair, Nico briefly stopped beside Poppy to say.

"Bye." Giving Poppy a light pat on the head, the little girl waved her hand at Nico. As if she was waving goodbye to him.

Once he saw Poppy's light wave of a goodbye, Nico began making his way to the front door.

"You better follow him." After taking a quick sip of her herbal tea, Sylva continued. "He'll end up leaving you behind at this rate."

' _What_?!'

Abruptly scooting myself out of the wooden chair, I grabbed my bag and ran after the boy.

"Wait!" Upon hearing me yell for the boy, Blanche dove from one of the hanging plants to follow after me.

"Coo!"

I felt something land on my head. I guess Blanche managed to catch up to me, but…!

"Nico!" Slow down for a second!

But Nico didn't stop for a mere second.

Not even bothering to turn back and look at me.

' _Ugh_.' Did Sylva say something or did I do something wrong?

If only Nico would tell me.


	228. Klutz (8)

' _I hate that witch_.' Always making the most absurd requests.

But this request was the most ridiculous one of them all.

' _Guide the challenger.'_ Just because you refuse to set foot in London doesn't mean you can shove the role to me.

"Wait Nico!" I sighed as a frown made its way onto my face.

Knowing very well that Howard was trying to get my attention.

' _I'm not waiting._ ' If you can't keep up with me, then I refuse to be your-

"COO!"

"What the-?!" The next thing I knew, something landed on my head.

"Hey?!" Something sharp was hitting against my head.

I tried to slap whatever was doing that.

But at the same time.

"N-No! Don't do that Blanche!"

I didn't realize that whatever was hitting did it to slow me down.

By the time Howard got close enough, he pried a white dove off my head. Keeping the bird in his hold.

"Blanche, you didn't have to peck him! Don't do that again!"

"Your's?" I questioned the boy, who gave a weak nod in return. "She's normally docile, I don't know why Blanche started pecking at you."

Wearing a sad look on his face, Howard muttered.


End file.
